


A little too soon

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cardiac Arrest (is that a tag?), Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're together. They're happy. All is well, except it isn't, because Aaron still wakes up in the night with terrifying flashbacks of that night at the lodge, no matter how much he wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this, it's not terribly happy at first, but it's a work in progress. Enjoy! x

The slam of the front door was forceful enough for Aaron to hear even through the music blasting through his headphones. Pulling them off and placing his laptop down he stood and poked his head out of the living room door into the hall to see his boyfriend yanking frustratedly at the zip of his jacket, becoming more agitated every second. 

Aaron approached Rob carefully, unsure of what was bothering him, but knowing that it was something big.

It was still early days for the couple, they'd only got back together two months ago and Aaron was still insisting on officially living at the pub, although most nights a week, such as this one, were spent at Rob's new flat. 

Smaller and less extravagant than Home Farm, Aaron was in love with the place. He kept a toothbrush in the bathroom sink glass, pairs of underwear and socks in a drawer Rob had cleared out for him in the bedroom, quite a few of his clothes in the left side of the wardrobe they now shared and a spare key to the flat in his front pocket, all of which made him love the place just a little more.

Their reconciliation followed a few weeks of self reflection, the thawing of their previously icy relationship rushed forward by the helicopter disaster, nods over the bar and stilted references to the weather shifting into genuine smiles and spaces next to each other at the bar faster than you'd expect, all the while ignoring the way some villagers raised their eyebrows. 

No longer was the illicit affair top news, it had been a while and the rumour mill in Emmerdale never stayed stuck on one topic for long, but there were still a few who found enjoyment in bringing it up. Thankfully they were the minority in a generally apathetic community who had learned to keep quiet.

Even Chas kept her mouth shut, not entirely satisfied with how things had ended up, but aware that keeping on at Aaron would only drive her child away again. Plus even she had to admit that Rob had made and was making a huge effort to turn his life around. She had displayed concern at the time frame though, saying that four months was not a long enough recovery time. Aaron swallowed that back, not wanting to focus on the negatives. He was in love with Rob and Rob was in love with him.

They'd be fine.

"You okay?" Aaron asked, his voice soft as he walked up to Rob and gently pulled his hands away from the stuck zip, pulling the jammed material out of the metal teeth himself and hanging the meddlesome clothing item onto the hall hook. 

Rob just sighed deeply and pulled Aaron into a hug, burying his face into Aaron's shoulder and taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Aaron didn't say anything, he just hugged tightly back, running one hand up and down Rob's spine and waiting for when Rob wanted to tell him what was up. 

There was a crystal clear honesty policy in their relationship now, it had been the decider in Aaron accepting Rob back into his life so quickly, so the few times Rob had come home upset before it might have taken him a bit of time, but he always divulged the reasons why. Aaron didn't push too much; Rob didn't do well under too much pressure and wanted to be truthful, he just needed a few minutes to get his thoughts together before he vocalised them. 

Lifting his head from Aaron's shoulder Rob pulled almost reluctantly out of the warm embrace and took Aaron's hand to lead him into the living room. They both sat on the sofa, fingers intertwined, and Aaron tried to not let himself get too panicked at the possibility that Chrissie would be behind Rob's stress. Hearing her name still made his stomach turn in guilt.

"It's Vic." Rob stated, as if his sister's name was explanation enough for his face like thunder.

If it had been Andy's name that would have made sense, the two were practically estranged now since Andy had move away after the truth about Katie's death had come to life. That revelation had been trying, Aaron and Rob weren't even together during that, though Aaron was somewhat forced to be on Rob's side because of his own involvement. 

Actually it had only been a few weeks after that day that the two had reunited, when Aaron had been isolated by pretty much everybody except for Rob, a funny switch around. Paddy, Adam and Vic had been the only ones who stayed throughout it all, and Vic still had a decent relationship with both brothers. 

When her name usually tumbled off Rob's tongue it was typically accompanied with a smile. She was his little sister, who he loved more than anyone and was maybe the only person who could make him grin when he was trying to act stroppy.

"What about Vic? Is she okay?" Aaron asked, worried that she may have taken ill. Adam had said to Aaron only last week that Vic was pregnant and they wanted Aaron to be the godfather, so Vic's health was the first thing on Aaron's mind.

"Oh she's fine. Completely and utterly fine. Nothing's wrong in the world in Victoria, thank God." 

There was bitterness in Rob's voice, the kind Aaron hadn't heard in a while and certainly never directed towards Vic. The underlying anger made Aaron flinch. 

He could deal with Rob being irritated, he saw that most afternoons when they met up for lunch and something had gone wrong at Rob's work, but true anger was rare, and brought back flashes of the lodge that Aaron still had nightmares about, not that he'd ever dare say so. 

He was trying desperately to forget that, and the rest. He couldn't, but he tried. It didn't stop the uncomfortable sensations that occurred at the most random moments, the pain around his wrists that felt like the rubbing of the confines Rob had used to keep him tied to that radiator. 

There was also the shiver that ran through him when he woke to get water in the dead of night and heard the echo of an owl, like the hours he spent on his own in the dark, bleeding and crying with a gag in his mouth, terrified of vomiting and then choking to death. That sound would render him frozen on the spot, stuck in his own head. 

He'd dropped and shattered three glasses of water that way, not that he ever mentioned it out loud.

He had to forget, they both did because what more could Rob do than apologise? He'd done so, fifty thousand times or more. Aaron had no choice but to force himself to move on. He loved Rob.

"Okay what has she done? Served you mash instead of chips?" Aaron teased lightly, wanting to see a smile. 

He didn't get one, if anything the frown on Rob's face became more severe.

"No, she's just totally undermined me in front of that stupid pillock husband of hers." Was Rob's reply as he reached over to grab Aaron's half empty beer bottle and take a swig.

"Oi, that stupid pillock is my best mate, so ease off with the names." Aaron countered automatically, which caused Rob to scoff and roll his eyes, the same old jealousy rising. 

That was still an issue no matter how much Aaron tried to argue that it shouldn't be. Perhaps the fact that Aaron jumped without thought to Adam's defence whenever a bad word about him came out of Rob was helping to feed that jealousy, but Aaron couldn't help it. It riled him up to hear anyone talking bad of Adam, his own boyfriend included.

"Anyway," Aaron restarted, plucking the beer bottle out of Rob's hand and placing it on the floor. "What did she do?"

Rob tried to reach over Aaron to pick the bottle up, but misjudged his aim and ended up swiping the side and knocking beer all over the floor. Aaron shifted closer and took Rob's collar in between his thumb and index finger, pulling the material to his nose. How he hadn't noticed the scent of alcohol coming off of Rob when they'd embraced before astounded him. 

Grabbing a few tissues from the box on the table he cleaned up the liquid before it could drip onto the rug, tossing the soggy lump into the bin with a sigh. Rob didn't attempt to help, pressing his hands into the couch to try and expel the frustration which was filling his head. 

"I was having a drink with her when Adam turned up. They start talking and Adam was making stupid jokes, trying to rile me up. Oh he says hi by the way, congratulates you on being able to tolerate me for so long." The clenching of his teeth was evident.

"Adam does that with everyone. I still don't understand this annoyance with Vic though?"

"Because it didn't stop, and she started joining in. She was saying all this stuff about when we were kids, silly jokes, until I eventually had to leave. They were both laughing at me Aaron." 

"Rob she didn't mean it, you know what they're like when they get together."

"Wow you're taking their side, couldn't have seen that coming."

The air in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. Aaron knew this defensive, snippy Rob. It was the Rob he thought had been left behind at Home Farm. The Rob who used to think every person was against him. The Rob who got desperate and did stupid things. The Rob who'd cocked a gun and pressed a finger to the trigger. 

Aaron cupped Rob's face.

"Listen to me: I am not taking their side. I'm just saying it's not worth falling out with your sister over some stupid comments. You've made it through worse."

"Like when I almost lost her over the reveal you mean? Yeah, thanks for that."

It was the alcohol talking. That was all, it was just too much whisky dragging up history, but that didn't make it hurt any less. When they'd agreed to make it up again Rob had promised he had no hard feelings regarding the reveal, and had in fact even claimed that he was grateful. Aaron knew that. 

As far as Aaron could see, there were two possibilities: Rob was lying now to try and hurt him, or Rob was lying to him in the beginning and harbouring these feelings, only for them to be released because Rob had poured too much alcohol down his throat. 

They say the only always truthful people are kids and the intoxicated, which tipped Aaron towards believing the latter was true. He wasn't sure which prospect was worse.

"Don't you dare turn that on me." Aaron hissed, hating the blocked feeling in his throat.

Soon there would be tears in his eyes. It was something he hated but had been a part of him ever since he was tiny. Upset? Angry? Hell, even when he was overjoyed. Crying always happened, and he wasn't someone who believed it made you weaker, that wasn't why he hated it. It just got tiring constantly having headaches and sore eyes. 

"Oh go on Aaron, start crying why don't you? Try to make me feel guilty, your speciality." His words were vicious, but Rob's voice was uncertain, his gaze on Aaron now more concerned than anything else. He cared, Aaron knew that, but in his drunk state he'd reverted back to bringing up walls to keep his feelings safe. Just like he used to. 

"Rob, I'm trying to help you not lose your sister. Why the hell are you attacking me for it?"

"You're taking her side, and Adam's, because you know what Aaron? Adam makes me out to be the bad guy, he paints me in a bad light and you like me being the bad guy. You love nothing more than being the martyr."

They were both stood now, almost squaring up to each other. Aaron glanced down and noticed that is fists were clenched and tightly pressed against his sides. With a deep, trembling breath he unclenched them. 

He was getting too mad, he was coming too close to losing his rag. He wouldn't hurt Rob if he got to breaking point, but he'd end up smashing the table or leaving the flat and hitting a wall. He didn't need that.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Aaron asked after a few seconds. 

"Well isn't it true? I'm always gonna be the bad guy aren't I? You're the forgiving saint who let me back into their life and I'm the stupid fuck who keeps ruining it. You get off on being the victim!" 

Aaron turned around sharply and walked into their bedroom. Pulling on a pair of jeans and ripping off his dressing gown he grabbed an old t-shirt and shoved his arms through. Rob made it to the bedroom door as Aaron was stuffing the plastic bag with all his important documents that he kept in his underwear drawer into his back pocket.

"W-what are you doing?" Rob asked, sounding scared.

He was slowly realising through his alcohol fuzzed mind for the first time that night that he may have fucked up, that he may have gone too far. Again.

"Not listening to this crap, that's for damn sure." Aaron shot back, wiping his eyes and grabbing the pub keys he kept on top of his bedside cabinet. 

Rob's eyes lit on the keys and lurched forward, sticking out an arm to block the door as Aaron stopped in front of him, looking tired.

"Move Robert."

"No. Please Aaron, just wait."

Aaron didn't respond, he just ducked under Rob's arm, raced down the hall and out the front door, grabbing his shoes on the way. 

Aaron kept running, shoes grasped in hand, socks becoming dirtier with every step against the pavement. He ran down the hill, round the corner and then took a left to the churchyard, leaning against the wall for a second to catch his breath and then shoving his feet into the battered old trainers in his hand, lacing them up tightly. Once done, he carried on.

Aaron had grown up in the village, spent his younger years pacing the streets, ducking around the corners, and during his graffiti stage, tagging the walls. He knew every stone, every crack in the pavement, every broken street lamp, so it didn't take him long to get to the pub. 

The lights were off, not surprising at half two in the morning, so Aaron was quiet in inserting the key and turning it. Thankfully neither Diane nor his mum had bothered to put the safety chain on, so he could let himself in and close the door silently behind him.

Kicking off his shoes he pulled the plastic bag out of his pocket and slipped into the kitchen so he could place it in the under sink drawer, just for now.

He was on the second step when he saw an upstairs bedroom light flick on. He groaned, knowing from his teenage years of sneaking in that light in that corner of the house meant his mother's bedroom. He stopped and leant against the stairs, watching through the gaps in the bannisters as her slippered feet made their way to to the top of the stairs. 

When she appeared he flicked on the torch function of his mobile phone and aimed it at his face so she could see him. Chas let out a breath of relief, dropping the tennis racket she'd picked up as a weapon and rushing down to meet her son, pulling him into a hug. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered. 

He didn't confirm or deny, just hugged her back, needing her embrace to get rid of the violent shudders that had been racking his body ever since he'd left Rob's flat.

Chas' hair was in his face and her hold around him was a little too tight, but Aaron felt free, and gave himself the luxury he hadn't enjoyed on the journey back home: a deep, cleansing breath.

"Is my room still free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter one! Sorry for any mistakes, I read over it twenty thousand times but no beta reader, so my eyes may have missed something. There is more, and the second chapter is already pretty much done. I like this idea, I know it's quite angsty, but it'll get better... all I'm saying :) Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and feel free to leave comments and stuff (in fact please do, I need all the advice I can get!) Oh, I'm on tumblr by the way! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com/  
> Say hi! :3 x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up! I wrote it completely, and then changed the bottom half and did a u-turn with the story, so I've been typing like mad trying to get it... not shit! I hope you enjoy! x

Rob walked back into the flat after chasing Aaron into the street and then losing him. He knew where his boyfriend was, but also knew that Chas would castrate him if he went anywhere near the pub at this time. They had been on very thin ice before, now he'd gone and broken her child's heart. Again.

He slammed the door shut and started pacing up and down the hall, hands tangled in his hair, pulling at it as he tried to sort his thoughts. The alcohol hadn't left his system yet, but what had just happened had slapped some sobriety into him, so his mind was sharper than it had been during that stupid argument. Too little too late.

Rob walked into his bedroom, their bedroom, and closed the half empty wardrobe without looking so he didn't have to witness the evidence that Aaron was gone. Picking up the abandoned dressing gown he lay down on their bed and clasped the soft, worn material close, the hood resting just under his nose. 

Every inhalation now brought with it not just the oxygen he needed to survive, but the scent he needed to truly be alive: Aaron's.

Like a child with a comfort blanket, Rob cuddled up to the dressing gown and closed his eyes. He couldn't see Aaron's missing clothes, or the pub keys that weren't in their usual spot. Rob sniffed, determined not to cry because that too would be admitting that Aaron had left. 

If he just ignored all that, maybe the familiar smell could make him believe that Aaron was just in the bathroom, and would walk in at any moment, pull the dressing gown out of Rob's arms and crawl into them himself.

Rob woke up alone, Aaron's dressing gown balled up under his chin. He sat up and checked his watch, swearing as his hangover suddenly lunged, waves of pain rushing through his skull. 

It was six thirty. Rob groaned, he'd only had a few hours of sleep. He struggled to his feet, wondering what Aaron was doing, why he wasn't smirking at how useless Rob was when he drank. That's what usually happened: Rob complained of a hangover, Aaron teased him for being weak, Rob kissed him to shut him up and they had sex. That's how most hangover mornings went down.

Actually the last part, with the kissing and the sex, was how most mornings went anyway, hangover or otherwise. 

It was when Rob reached the bedroom threshold that he remembered the argument. Well, parts of it. 

He'd had too much to drink and had come home in a huff. Aaron had tried to help. Somewhere down the line Rob got pissed off, he brought up the reveal, then he kept going, lobbing insults like they were going out of style unti-

Shit.

Aaron had left. 

Rob had to talk to him. Now. 

After swallowing down two aspirin, securing his mouth to the bathroom tap for the water because he was in a rush, Rob put on his shoes and grabbed his phone from the living room before heading out. Thank God he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. They were crumpled and Rob's hair was a mess, but that wasn't important.

Who the fuck invented sunlight was what Rob wanted to know, as the first step outside had him stumbling back into the doorway, eyes streaming. This was why most people stayed in with the curtains drawn after a night on the lash.

Then again, most people didn't fuck up the best thing that ever happened to them after a night on the lash. That was the thought that forced Rob into the street and onto the familiar path to his step-mother's. To Aaron's.

When he reached the door he was so desperate with the thought of Aaron being just behind it that all reason escaped his mind. He pounded the door for a solid fifteen seconds with his left hand, the right pressing down on the doorbell and not letting go.

When Diane pulled the door open she didn't look happy. Rob didn't care, pushing past her and yelling Aaron's name at the top of his lungs. He ran up the stairs before Diane could even get out a 'good morning', but was stopped on the upstairs landing by a certain Chas Dingle, who would have been furious if Rob had turned up at a decent time, but dragging her from sleep at seven am? Stupid move.

Chas blocked his path, keeping him on the top step and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her voice worryingly calm. When Chas didn't yell, you knew you were in serious shit. 

"I need to talk to Aaron." Rob insisted, trying to move past Chas' arm. She held strong.

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you clear off and let him sleep? After the hell you caused last night it's the least you can do."

Diane looked up from the bottom of the stairs, Chas' words travelling easily down to her. She headed up, pausing on the step below Rob's and gently placing a hand on his forearm, causing him to jump.

"What happened last night love?" Diane was calm in her tone too, but a comforting, peppermint-scented-jumper type of calm, rather than the I'm-about-to-stab-you vibe Chas was going for.

That was the moment that Aaron walked out his room, still dressed in the t-shirt he'd thrown on the night before, but wearing trackie bottoms instead of jeans. Rob caught his eye and dropped his head in shame.  
What had happened last night?

"I took out stupid anger on the person I love more than anything and said things I didn't mean." Rob answered Diane's question, but he was focussed entirely on Aaron.

Chas opened her mouth, only to be silenced by her son's hand on her shoulder, softly moving her out of the way. Rob took another step, grasping the bannister to hide how his hands were shaking from nerves.

"Aaron please, just talk to me. Last night I said some terrible things, but it was just the drink, I drank too much, you can't trust anything I say in that state!"

"Can't I?" 

Rob opened his mouth, assuming he'd have some kind of response, but finding himself empty handed. What was he supposed to say to that? He turned his attention instead to Diane by his shoulder, and Chas looming over Aaron's. Their presence seemed rather daunting all of a sudden.

Aaron noticed Rob's glances towards the two women and nodded towards his bedroom, loosely taking hold of Rob's sleeve and pulling him towards the door. As Chas started to follow after he closed the door, bolting it.

Aaron leant against his bedroom wall, staring out of his window. The clouds had cleared now, the sun a little too cheerful for Aaron's liking, given the current circumstances.

"Aaron?" 

Looking up Aaron saw Rob stood a few steps away from him, swaying awkwardly in the centre of his room, hands clasped, head down.

The guy was in love him. For once, the issue in Aaron's mind wasn't whether or not Rob felt for him, he could tell. He knew it in the way Rob smiled when Aaron walked in a room, in the way he curled around Aaron at night, clingy as hell. The way Rob looked at him from across the room, or the pub, the little glint in his eye. Rob was in love with Aaron, he'd said it too many times to count. The frightening thing was that it wasn't enough.

During the affair, the first few months before Katie died and things became very real, Aaron thought the thing in the way was Rob's fear. He knew Rob cared about him, he knew that Chrissie wasn't the love of Rob's life, but figured once Rob got over the fear of being with a man, they'd be fine. 

Now the problem wasn't Rob, a night of sleep without Rob and the argument had made that clear. The issues now were in Aaron's own head. 

Chrissie was gone, everyone knew, Rob didn't care about Aaron's gender and all of those things were brilliant, but it didn't stop the night terrors, it didn't stop the flinch that involuntarily occurred whenever Rob raised his voice, even if it was just to cheer his team when the football was on. 

Aaron didn't need a confession in front of the pub any more; he didn't need Rob to make a choice; he didn't need Chas' approval. 

He needed time, and that was the one thing he hadn't been given in their reunion. He needed time.

"We got back together too soon." Aaron said, turning to witness Rob's reaction.

There were tears from both of them, but Rob's were the unexpected. Rob never really made a show of his emotions like that, he preferred to hide them. They always made themselves apparent through stupid actions that Rob had seemingly no control over conducting. 

Bottle up. Get desperate. Act stupid. Feel crap. Repeat.

"Aaron please don't say that, please. We can fix this, you know we can." Rob took a step forward to place his hands on Aaron's shoulders. 

Aaron shook his head, shrugging his shoulders free and taking Rob's hands in his own.

"The argument? Yeah, maybe we can get over that. You apologise, I accept, we go home and live as we have been, I don't doubt we can get over this. But I'm scared Rob."

"Of what? You don't have to be, there's nothing to be scared of. We're together. We love each other. It fits." 

Rob's optimism was nonsensical, his ability to shield himself from the blindingly obvious enviable. 

"I'm scared of the night that you wake up at three am and hear me crying at the kitchen table. I'm scared of the day you'll yell over to someone in the pub and notice me flinch. There are nights I wake up, and I break down in the kitchen because I feel petrified at the memory of me being alone in that damn lodge. I wince whenever you yell, I jump back when you move too fast, because my head thinks you're gonna hurt me. It thinks you're gonna kill me and no matter how much my heart is in love with you, my brain tells me to get the hell out before another gun is pulled and Paddy can't rush in and take the bullet for me."

Rob stared, different moments over the last few months cascading like a flick-book in front of him. Aaron not seeming right, seeming scared, and Rob playing it off in his head as his boyfriend just being tired.  
He'd seen some of the jerky movements, but told himself Aaron's leg must have fallen asleep, or he was just jumpy today, jumpy yesterday, jumpy every damn day. How the hell hadn't he made the connection? 

Pulling his hands back Rob rubbed his damp eyes. He was the worst person alive, his own boyfriend was afraid of him. He didn't deserve to touch Aaron's skin.

"I'm so sorry." He meant to say it, but it came out as a gasp, his chest tightening horribly as his head swam. 

Things were making sense now, pieces of the puzzle slotting together. Rob hated the picture those pieces formed.

You hear about people who jump a lot. You're told to look out for them, look after them, because it's a sign of something wrong. Those who seem on edge a lot, who stiffen when someone touches them or makes a loud noise. 

There's always some reason behind it, some person who has caused that fear. An abusive ex, parents who always argued, a traumatic mugging experience when they were thirteen. Now Rob was one. He was a cause of Aaron's fear. A thing to be tackled, overcome. A problem.

"Sit down." Aaron quickly moved to place his arm around Rob's waist, so he could drag the lanky blonde the required four feet to his soft mattress. 

Once there Rob dropped forward, head between his knees, pulling in ragged breaths and trying to keep the thoughts of how much he was about to lose at bay, of how much he'd fucked up once again. Surprise surprise.

"It's not your fault Rob. You don't need to apologise for it, this is what I'm saying." Aaron muttered as he rubbed over Rob's back, relieved when the breathing he felt beneath his hand started to regulate. "We got back together too soon. I need time to sort out my head. You do as well, you're not being honest."

Rob's head shot up. 

"Yes I am." He insisted. 

His eyes were so bloodshot, worryingly so, more red than white surrounding the watery blue. 

"You don't realise you're doing it Robert. You're hiding it because you want this to work. You love me, I know that, but you're angry. There's a part of you, way in the back of your mind, which resents me telling Chrissie about us, resents me ruining your life."

Rob shook his head adamantly, swallowing sharply.

"You didn't ruin my life. You made my life. I've told you, you telling Chrissie was the best thing you could've done, everything I said yesterday was just bullshit."

"No it wasn't, you were keeping it all bottled up. Whether it was the way I told her, how it messed up your family for a while, the timing I don't know. But you have an issue with something, even if it isn't the fact I told her as a whole. You're happy with me, I'm happy with you, but we're both lying and we can't have a relationship like that." 

Aaron paused, his hand stilling on Rob's back. 

"I won't have a relationship like that."

"You're leaving me?" Rob's words were a statement, dressed up as a question. They both knew the answer, after the speech Aaron had just gave how could they not?

"I'm not leaving you, I'm postponing us. I want to be your friend Rob, I just can't be more whilst my head is stuck in the past and yours is trying to pretend you're okay. I'm doing this for us, because I'm scared that if I don't, that if I just do what I want to, which is to kiss you until I can't breathe and then go home with you, then in a few months we'll argue again. By that point I'll be terrified every time you enter a room and you won't be able to look at me without feeling hatred. I can't stand the thought of it Rob. I'm doing this for us."

They stayed quiet for about ten minutes, Aaron's words sinking in, until Rob slowly nodded, standing up.

"I know why you're doing it, and if you need this then okay. We'll take time. We'll be friends." 

"Thank you."

Rob shifted, and then coughed. "Well I better get back to the flat I guess, get ready for work and all that."

Aaron nodded and stood up. The two of them walked over to the bedroom door.

Dragging the bolt across Aaron carefully opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief that neither his mother nor Diane were lurking in the hall. 

Aaron and Rob walked down the stairs to the front door, and as it opened Aaron shivered at the cold breeze. Rob gave a small tired smile as they both stood in the doorway, aware they had to say goodbye for now, neither being completely sure how. 

"Friends hug right?" Rob asked, sounding shaky and vulnerable. Aaron rolled his eyes, sniffed and wrapped his arms around Rob's waist, the steady thumping of Rob's heart all he could hear. Rob's arms crossed over at the nape of Aaron's neck, his cheek resting on top of Aaron's scruffy morning hair. 

It was the same hug they'd given each other all the time as boyfriends, rarely as secret lovers. The 'I'm so glad I met you' hug that used to be how they greeted each other home from work, or comforted each other in difficult times. 

Now it was still an 'I'm so glad I met you' hug, but it was also more. 

It was an 'I want to fight for us' hug. 

A 'You're too damn important for me to lose' hug. 

A hug that meant 'I love you, and always will. That's why for now, I have to let you go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst again I know, sorry, but it ended up a slightly happier note! No beta reader, so sorry for any mistakes, think I caught them all :) Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos on Chapter 1, gave me the confidence boost of 'Hey! Maybe I'm not totally incompetent at this writing thing!' which is amazing.  
> Feel free to leave more :D I promise I will reply thanking you by the way, so if you need incentive, a message from ME! (Sarcasm overload)  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com/  
> :3 x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This... this was hell to get done, I'm not immensely proud but hey, what're you going to do? I hope you enjoy x

Mid July 2016

Aaron sighed deeply as he pulled his duvet further over his head, trying to drown out the sound of his mother yelling for him to join her downstairs.

It had been seven months since his and Rob's amicable separation and every single morning had started the same, with Chas' shrill voice forcing him awake long before his job required him to enter the land of the living.

Rob and him had been getting on pretty well all things considered. They still waved across the bar to each other, had a drink a few nights a week after work and had spent quite a few lunch hours in the cafe, deep in conversations about a film Rob had seen, or a new album Aaron couldn't get enough of.

In fact there had been a couple of occasions where the conversations had overran a tad. Adam had stormed up to them many times now and forcibly removed Aaron from Rob's presence, pulling him by the front of his shirt and dragging him back to their scrapyard.

Aaron hadn't really seen much of Rob the last couple of months, but he didn't think too much of it; whenever he did run into him Rob always stopped for a chat, smile on his face.

Things were good. They both seemed calmer nowadays, Rob had fixed the spat with his sister and Aaron's nights were less disturbed. He still had nightmares every now and again, but they were nothing to do with Rob at all and they were interspersed with nights of blissfully dreamless sleep, which had to be an improvement.

Probably the best thing was that Aaron had returned to therapy. He wished he didn't have to go at first, but Adam had accompanied him to the office and kept a steady, firm grip on his shoulder as they waited for his name to be called.

The same nausea still hit him every time he walked through the doors, identical to the feeling he got the first time around when he was nineteen, but he'd seen the woman once a week for an hour, and it had helped tremendously in getting over what had happened. Not letting go completely, but moving on.

The sessions had ended a few weeks previous, but Aaron felt okay. He was confident that he could take care of himself.

"Aaron! I'm making bacon sarnies downstairs, get out of bed!"

Oh god, why did his mother's voice sound so close?

He looked over the top of his duvet in time to see his mum push open the door. The woman had little understanding of privacy.

With a grunt Aaron flipped onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

"Mornings like this make me wish I was still at Rob's." He quipped in a sing-song way, voice muffled by the pillow.

"You'd rather have breakfast with that arrogant pillock than your own mother?" Chas asked, her voice light.

Aaron had reached the point where he could talk about the break up, and Rob, in a jokey sense. His mother was more than happy to play along; it gave her the chance to slag off Rob and what more could she want than that?

He had yet to tell her that the reason he was so happy to joke about him and Rob was that with every passing day Aaron felt more and more confident that him and Rob would work a second time around, and he had spent the last couple of weeks thinking through how he would pose the possibility of getting back together. He didn't think divulging that information was wise if he wanted to avoid a clip round the ear.

"Right now I'd rather have breakfast with Edna than my own mother." Aaron muttered, sitting up and stretching.

Twenty minutes later and Aaron was about to bite into the second half of his sandwich, a small smear of ketchup on his chin, when the front door opened and Adam waltzed in. He pulled the chair next to Aaron out and plonked himself down before glancing at Chas, puppy dog eyes engaged.

"Couldn't knock us up a sarnie could you?"

Chas smirked at the lad's unrealistic request and stood, picking up the oily pan and handing it to him.

"Bread's on side, bacon's in fridge, you know what to do." She said before heading out the room.

Adam kicked out a second chair and placed his feet on it, turning his head and rolling his eyes at his best mate.

"Your mum's a cruel woman mate, and you eat like a toddler."

Adam reached over and flicked his thumb over the ketchup on Aaron's face, grimacing slightly before wiping the remnants of the condiment onto the table cloth.

"You know something weird that happened?" Adam suddenly asked.

Aaron shrugged, sure it wouldn't be that weird, or exciting.

"Robert stayed at ours last night, he was out of his head in the pub."

At the name Aaron looked up, trying to look uninterested but failing.

"He alright?" Aaron asked cautiously.

"Yeah, well he was when I left. Vic dragged him home with us. He was banging on about you."

Adam glanced at the pan, then at the stove and groaned. Aaron sighed, lost in thought, and put his half a sandwich back on his plate before sliding it over to Adam, whose eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"If it stops you whining you can have that." He muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. It wasn't important to him anymore, he couldn't get Rob out of his head.

Adam grabbed the sarnie and took a mammoth bite quickly, as if uncertain whether or not Aaron would change his mind. Clapping a hand to Aaron's shoulder he mumbled a thank you through a mouthful of bread and bacon.

"No problem." Aaron muttered back, pulling out his phone to see two texts he'd received last night. They were from Rob's phone at around half three in the morning. Unease settled in Aaron's stomach as he opened the first.

' **I love u, sorry I fucked up so much. I really miss you xxx** '

It freaked Aaron out, his heart pounding as he quickly scrolled to the next sent a few minutes later.

' **this is vic, rob's fine I promise, drunk as hell + acting pathetic. he's staying at ours 2nite, he's ok, don't worry x** '

It confirmed what Adam had just told him, but now there was a heavy concern in Aaron's stomach.

Rob had seemed fine enough whenever he'd seen him.

If he was so fine why was he getting wasted?

Out of nowhere a piece of bread crust hit him square in the face, launched by his cocky mate across from him, who held both hands in the air and cheered as he hit his target.

"What is your problem?" Aaron asked gruffly, standing and grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. He glanced at the door quickly and then lifted the carton straight to his mouth, something Diane hated him for, so he only did it when she was out of the room.

"We have to get to work and you're staring off into space." Adam answered.

Following Aaron over to the fridge he grabbed the orange juice just before it was placed back and took a swig.

"We getting a move on or not?" Aaron snapped, shoving his feet into trainers. Adam held up his hands in a surrender and opened the back door, shoving Aaron out of it with a playful poke to the back. Aaron didn't respond, thoughts elsewhere.

A day of scrapping passed relatively quickly and Aaron accepted Adam's offer of a drink after work, surprised when he heard where Adam has suggested.

"Bar West?"

"Why not?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow as they walked down the street, high vis jackets left in the portacabin. "You want to go to Bar West?"

"Well it's a decent bar, pool table, we know quite a few of the locals, plus unless you're gonna go there with Finn again you're not likely to hook up with anyone at the Woolie so..."

"Wait, wait. Who the hell said I was hooking up with anyone?"

They both stopped walking, Adam shifting uncomfortably.

"Is it still too soon? I get that mate, but you have to move on eventual-"

"I'm not moving on Adam, me and Rob aren't broken up!" The words shot out before Aaron could think them through.

Adam's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Yes you are? The way Rob was going on yesterday, you've been staying at the pub for months."

Aaron let out a deep breath. "It's complicated. Okay we are broken up, but it's because I needed time to sort myself out, not so I can go getting with random blokes. I've had time, I still love Rob, I just need to talk to him."

Aaron looked up the road, seeing the bus that would take them into Hotten was on the horizon, and he shook his head.

"Look mate, I'm just gonna go home."

"Oh come on Aaron."

"No, I'm really not feeling it." Then Aaron turned around and left.

He spent the night in his room, trying to sleep. He tried to tell himself his fretting was for nothing. So Rob had got pissed? That didn't mean anything. Besides he'd stayed at Vic's, a mother hen if ever he'd seen one. She'd ensure he was okay.

He curled up in his bed, hating that it still felt like January weather despite it being early July. He felt like he could literally freeze. At least he'd made it inside before the rain had begun. It pounded down on the window now, loud and unceasing. The way it hit sounded a lot more solid than just rainwater. Aaron got out of bed and pulled the curtain back. Yep, it was hailing out.

Crawling into bed, Aaron couldn't dispel the bad feeling in his gut. It kept him up half the night.

The next day dragged, but finally it reached clocking off time, and Aaron headed straight to the Woolpack. Paddy had suggested having a drink and Aaron hadn't seen his surrogate dad in about a week since the vet had been busy with Leo. It would be nice to catch up.

Paddy told him he'd be in the pub at about nine, but it was just gone eight when Aaron walked in, tipping his head to his mother behind the bar and ordering a pint.

It was ten to nine and Aaron had just ordered his third pint when Robert stumbled into the pub, hair a soaked mess and shivering violently.

Aaron rushed over as he saw his ex boyfriend sway on his feet and grabbed him in time to stop Rob's head colliding with the bar. Just.

"Aaron!" Rob's voice was slurred. Aaron's heart dropped in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm Aaron. Come on, round the back. You don't need more drink in you." Aaron secured an arm tightly around Rob's waist, flashbacks to the time Chrissie had chucked her husband out hitting him as he tried to balance Rob's lanky frame against his own.

Chas gave a look as they passed by her, which Aaron ignored. He couldn't be dealing with her tonight.

As Rob dropped out his grip onto the living room sofa Aaron poured him a glass of water, pressing it into his hand. Some of the liquid sloshed over the rim of the glass onto Rob's shirt, causing another shiver to run through him. The shirt was saturated with enough water as it was from outside without Aaron adding to it.

Aaron grabbed an old, dry, over sized t-shirt that he was pretty sure belonged to Adam from the living room radiator and sat next to Robert to gently unbutton his shirt. Rob didn't move, head leant back, eyes closed, breathing shallow.

Aaron grabbed Rob's shoulder to pull him forward so he could wrestle the t-shirt over his head, dropping the sodden material of the old one onto the floor. As he did so he tried not to worry at how freezing cold Rob's skin felt, every accidental brush was like touching ice.

The dry t-shirt didn't seem to make any difference, Robert was still shivering and his lips were still too pale, a funny shade of lilac in contrast with the wind scraped scarlet of his cheeks. It was only now that Aaron noticed the shirt Rob had been wearing was the same as the one he'd seen him in the day before.

Aaron pressed a hand to Rob's shoulder.

"I'll be two seconds alright?" He said before running to his bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time.

In his room he grabbed his duvet and bundled it in his arms.

When he reached the living room again Rob had slumped over on the sofa, knees curled up, held by his arms. He was clearly trying to be quiet, but kept on letting out tiny whimpers, like an abandoned animal.

As Aaron passed by the couch he leant over and brushed the hair out of Rob's eyes, pausing for a moment to check he was still okay and breathing before laying the duvet over his body and then cranking up the thermostat temperature before he slid under the duvet next to Rob, letting the drunken lad rest his head on his shoulder and curl up against him.

It was at that exact point that Aaron's phone rang. It was Vic.

"Hey Vic you alright?" He asked.

"No, no I'm not. Aaron have you seen Rob?" Vic sounded close to hyperventilating.

Aaron turned his head to the blonde man in question, brushing a thumb down his cheek. Rob's only response was a slight hitch in his breathing. He was still shuddering violently, the vibrations against Aaron's body causing him to almost drop his phone.

"Calm down Vic, it's fine, I'm with him now. Come round the back of the pub and try to take some deep breaths, stressing out isn't good for the baby."

"I'll be five minutes." Before Aaron could say anything else Vic had hung up.

Aaron placed his phone on the floor and slid further down on the couch, pulling Rob in closer.

Their legs were entangled, Aaron's fingers running gently through Rob's hair, but it wasn't romantic and cute.

Aaron could still feel the chill of Rob's skin, the rattle in his throat each time he inhaled, the sweat on his forehead despite being ice to the touch. Whatever was wrong with him, it wasn't good. Even Aaron's body heat wasn't enough.

The pounding on the door came just as Rob's shivers stopped. Aaron jumped up and let in Rob's heavily pregnant sister, who rushed ahead and knelt besides her brother, crying.

"I don't know what happened, he was really drunk and cold but nothing I'm doing is helping, he's still freezing." Aaron explained, kneeling next to Vic.

"He didn't sleep at ours last night. I should have gone out and found him and dragged him back" Vic said, her voice sounding guilty as she held onto her brother's hand.

"He has a flat Vic, he would have been fine. Don't feel guilty for not kidnapping him." Aaron tried to sound flippant, but then he saw Vic shaking her head slowly.

"He doesn't have a flat." She whispered.

"What?"

"I only found out today, I ran into someone at his job, remember Kelly?" Aaron did. She was Rob's co-worker, an ambitious woman who took no shit and looked a lot like the deceased villager Ruby Haswell, so much so the first time Aaron had met her he'd done a double take.

"Yeah I remember, what about her?"

"She apologised to me. Came up to me out of nowhere and said she was so sorry. I asked her why and she started on this big speech about tough times, and how Rob's boss didn't want to let him go, but had no choice."

The penny finally dropped.

"Rob lost his job?" Aaron asked, just to clarify.

"Yep. Three months ago, not that he told me, or anyone. I went up to his flat when I heard, planning to whack Rob for not telling me. I knocked and got no answer, but his neighbour recognized me. Told me Rob had left. He kept getting warnings about eviction, I guess he decided to leave before they kicked him out."

Aaron turned to Rob, the dark circled under his eyes, the paleness of his skin. His breathing had turned to panting now, like a dog in summer heat. He tried to sit up but lacked the energy.

Aaron and Vic pulled him up and tried to calm him down, but the panting continued.

"Right I'm calling an ambulance, stay with him Vic." Aaron ordered, grabbing his mobile.

When the ambulance arrived, a painful fourteen minutes later, Chas was trying to console a sobbing Vic in the kitchen as Aaron and Diane tried to keep Rob warm. The pub had been shut, punters sent out the moment Chas heard about the scene happening in the back room.

Two paramedics helped get Rob into the back of an ambulance, Diane and Vic the first to climb in afterwards, Vic struggling a little with her baby bump. Aaron promised he'd show up later, keeping a brave face, but as the ambulance drove away he felt any and all resolve slipping away.

He walked past his mum wordlessly and took a seat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. He just sat silently for a good few minutes, unblinking.

"Love, are you okay?"

Chas and Paddy were stood in the doorway, just looking at him. Chas especially had a look of guilt on her face, whether it was for asking such a stupid question, or for the way she'd been treating Rob in the last few months Aaron wasn't sure. Either way he didn't care, she wasn't the one he was annoyed with right now.

"I'm going to the hospital." Aaron said, avoiding the question. Paddy offered him a lift but Aaron flat out declined.

He caught the bus. Vic had texted him the hospital address, but he had to wait until the bus reached its terminal, which meant thirty minutes of just thinking.

Stupid as it was, one thought was at the forefront of Aaron's mind: if he had been with Rob, this wouldn't have happened. He was too tired to try and argue against it, as therapy had taught him.  
That's the thing about therapy, it tries to teach you things you can do to help yourself, but at the end of the day sometimes you're so exhausted that you can't bothered to help yourself.

Aaron just closed his eyes and let the guilt pile up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst stops soon I promise, you probably have another chapter or so to deal with of angst and then it chills out. This'll end up being around eight or so chapters? I know how I want it to end, so that's something! No beta reader but it should be mistake free, and also, Rob has hypothermia in this, I have not had hypothermia, so I apologise if the description was wrong. I was going by information from the NHS website, because when I write about something I research the hell out of it :P  
> As always, comments and things are appreciated, I really hope this wasn't too terrible!  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! I feel oddly proud of this one, which means you criticize at your own risk! :p Enjoy! x

A tap to Aaron's shoulder pulled his gaze away from the window.

"Excuse me, we terminate here sir." The driver said.

A sweat broke out on the nape of Aaron's neck as he stepped off the bus and caught sight of the hospital at the end of the road.

With every step the same things kept running through his head.

_Rob's in there._

_Rob could be dead._

_Rob could be dead and it would be my fault._

_This is what happens to people I love._

_They all end up in here._

The heavy smell that hit him as he walked through the doors, the disinfectant and sweat combination, and brought Jackson's face to mind.

Aaron had spent a long time surrounded by that smell, and the constant cacophony of hospital sounds as he sat every day by Jackson's bedside, him, Jackson and Hazel all praying for the slightest movement, just the bending of Jackson's toe.

Less than a year later Jackson was dead.

It wasn't just Jackson either was it?

When Adam had been taken into prison hospital Moira had given a detailed enough description of that state he'd been in. The bruises, the cut lip, the fractures. The pain.

When Aaron had first heard he was filled with rage and frustration that he couldn't do anything, stuck on the outside whilst his best friend was bed bound.

Going with Cain to sort out the blackmailer who had led Adam's hospital stay hadn't been a chore. Even though he was a lot calmer at that point than he had been in his late teens, Aaron felt no shame admitting that he'd enjoyed every second of exacting revenge on the woman who had caused his best mate so much strife.

Still, Adam was only ever in prison because of Aaron really, he handed himself in for the arson charge when he could have stayed free.

"Aaron?"

The voice sounded both broken and exhausted.

Aaron had hardly turned around before Vic's arms were around him, the dampness of her tears on his neck. Aaron clung tightly to her.

"Hi love." Diane said. Aaron broke away from Vic long enough to give her step mother a hug before taking Vic's hand in his, her wedding ring cold against his skin.

"What's going on? Is he alright?"

"We're not sure love, things took a bit of a turn in the ambulance." It was clear Diane was trying to keep calm, but her voice wavered.

"A turn?" Aaron repeated, hating how the words made his stomach twist.

"He stopped breathing, went into cardiac arrest." Vic whispered, staring at the round. Her grasp on Aaron's hand tightened.

"What? B-but I, what?"

The truth was, as much as the worst case scenario had been drifting through his head, Aaron had managed to remain somewhat sane by telling himself that he was over reacting. He always thought the worse, and reality was never that bad.

Well, except with Katie. He hadn't known what to expect when Rob had called him that day, and the truth was a lot worse than anything he could have imagined.

Now his worst thoughts were true. Rob could actually be dying, taking his last breath.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Diane croaked around the lump in her throat.

The three of them headed over to the canteen to take a seat, food the furthest thing from their minds.

Ten minutes later Adam came running into the canteen and pulled Vic into a huge hug, kissing her forehead before cupping her face in his hands.

"You doing okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine but it's Rob, he-"

"Vic please, you need to try and calm down, for the baby." Aaron advised as he walked over to the couple, feeling exhausted.

Adam helped Vic to take a seat before glancing at Aaron. With a deep sigh he grabbed him in a bear hug.

Aaron leant into the hug, the worn leather of Adam's jacket scratching at Aaron's skin, but he didn't care. He felt his eyes start to sting as he swallowed gulps of air thick with Adam's stale cologne.

It was a scent Aaron knew well. At one point that scent used to cause Aaron's heart to beat faster, a while ago he had fallen in love with it.

Now it was comfort, it was something to cling to, a shoulder to bury in.

It was now that Aaron was able to tell the difference between what he had felt for Adam and what Rob had done to him.

It was shocking how his feelings for Rob stood out against anyone he'd ever felt for. He wasn't a very spiritual or religious person, despite being a member of a family who named all their children after Bible characters, but he had no way to describe how he loved Rob without pointing to something like fate.

They were linked, something deep down in Aaron called out for Rob, no matter what went on, no matter the pain he went through.

It had been there from the moment Rob had spun him round in that lay by.

The following weeks, where in the peaceful, over-sensitive moments after ecstasy Rob accidentally showed himself to be more than the hot, arrogant twat who was amazing in the sack.

He showed himself to be gentle, sweet, dorky, real. His voice softer than most people knew, his touch affectionate, his eyes bright with passion, interest, and later on, love.

Aaron freed himself from the embrace and sniffed, shaking his head as he started pacing.

The love his life was behind a door somewhere and he had no idea what was going on.

A few hours passed, the longest hours of Aaron's life, before a doctor appeared. The four of them had decided to move from the canteen to the waiting room, sat in painful chairs, just waiting.

"Robert Sugden's family?"

They all stood up, Aaron first with almost embarrassing speed, the chair legs screeching back against the floor as he rushed over.

"Is he alright?" Adam asked, since none of the others seemed capable of doing so.

Aaron's breath caught as a tense second passed, Vic's hand in his, squeezing so tightly.

He became hyper aware of everything going, every beep of the machines around him, the squeak of every rubber sole against the floor, the faint murmurs of patients and visitors. A weep somewhere down the corridor, Aaron assumed it was bad news.

Oh God what if he was about to get bad news?

Then the doctor smiled, a strand of her hair falling free as she nodded gently.

"Yes. He's okay, asleep. We're keeping him in ICU for the night to observe. You'd be best off going home, grabbing some sleep yourselves, I can only imagine how tired you all are."

So they did that, well they went home anyway.

Adam and Vic went back to the pub with Aaron and Diane, opting to sleep on the living room floor, Vic not wanting to go near the couch where her brother had laid just few hours before, shuddering.

Aaron finally made it into his bedroom, after arguing with his mum for twenty minutes to get her to leave him alone.

She conceded, but only if he left the door open.

Aaron understood her concern, but that she thought he was so fragile that he could so easily fall back into harming himself after coming so far in his recovery offended him.

Then again, after the running incident, he supposed she had a point.

The door remained open. Aaron spent a couple of hours lying on his bed, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted but mentally wired.

There was no way any sleep was happening.

Once he was pretty certain everyone in the house was spark out he crept down the stairs and edged passed the sleeping Adam and Vic to the kitchen to pour himself some water.

He sat at the table, sipping every couple of minutes, eyes glazed over as his mind ran away to his most treasured memories, pulling them out to try and give him something to smile about.

He was surprised to find the memories coming to mind were from the affair, the early days of December and January featured a lot, but also later, when things were more tumultuous and there was no doubt how invested Aaron had become.

The first kiss, Rob's breath on his neck during the first time they had sex, the thrill that ran through Aaron's veins when Rob shoved him up against the wall by the stairs.

The countless looks over the bar.

The text conversations that made Adam question why Aaron was grinning so widely at his phone.

The tight hug Rob had pulled him into which caused the worries about Cain's aneurysm to quiet down, and the stupid joke he'd made to try and get Aaron to calm down.

" _They stuck a tube up a vein in her groin and she was right as rain. It's easier for us blokes 'cause our brains are in our pants, less far to travel._ "

There were other things Rob had said that stuck with Aaron, that he could almost hear if he squeezed his eyes shut hard enough.

" _You'll make me think I fell for a quitter._ "

" _Yeah I listen to you, you make a lot of sense._ "

" _I love you. I love you and I can't watch you suffer._ "

" _Hey it's going to be okay, trust me._ "

" _I shouldn't have pushed you away._ "

" _Oh go on admit it, you're impressed._ "

The last one caused Aaron to chuckle, the pure arrogance of it making him roll his eyes. What he'd give to hear that vain tone again, to see the trademark Robert Sugden smirk, to wipe it off his face with a kiss.

Another sip of water.

Vic was the first to wake. At nine thirty am she sat up suddenly, drawing Aaron's attention as she struggled to stand.

He rushed over to help her to her feet. She didn't thank him, instead she ran for the back door, flinging it open so hard it banged. Aaron followed after to see her leaning against the wall of the pub, bent at the waist.

Morning sickness.

Pulling her hair back with one hand Aaron rested the other on Vic's back, saying a mixture of comforting phrases and stupid jokes. Once she was done, and had swallowed the remainder of Aaron's glass of water she smacked his arm lightly.

"I was chucking up outside, not the time for jokes and puns." She muttered, the grin on her face betraying that she wasn't serious.

"On the contrary Vic, it's the best possible time. Ask your husband, he's got enough experience of puns and chucking up outside pubs, believe me."

Another smack.

At that moment Adam let out a massive snore and Vic and Aaron lost it. Forgetting the time they both started laughing, doubled over in hysterics that woke the whole household.

"What the hell is going on?" Chas asked, rushing into the kitchen to see her son and Adam's pregnant girlfriend leaning over the kitchen table, snorting stupidly.

Adam blinked blearily.

"What's happening?"

That just started them off again, Vic wiping a few tears of laughter from Aaron's face before booping his nose.

Better to laugh than cry.

Visiting hours didn't start until two, so Aaron, Vic and Adam went to the cafe to get some food to kill some time, whilst Diane stayed to sort out who would take over bar duty while she was gone.

In the cafe it was weirdly quiet. People had heard about Rob, in such a small village filled with gossips of course they had, but they all felt too awkward to say anything, too ashamed by their previous behaviour towards Rob to feel comfortable asking his family if he was okay or to wish him well.

The only person who did was Bob. He decided to give the three breakfast on the house and, once aware Rob was out of the woods, facetiously demanded Vic, Adam and Aaron got Rob in top condition and back to the cafe soon since he was losing revenue on Americano sales, and then gently squeezed Vic's shoulder. 

The journey to the hospital was a touch cramped, everyone crowded into Adam's car, Vic calling shotgun, leaving Aaron in the back seat next to Diane, who kept offering him a mint no matter how many times he politely declined. Chas stayed at home, but told Aaron to call her when he'd seen Rob, to tell her he was okay.

As they reached hospital Aaron lifted his head to the countless windows, wondering which one looked into Rob's room.

After getting lost around the winding corridors the four of them eventually found the cardiology ward the receptionist had told them. It was dead on two by the time they arrived outside Rob's room, and Aaron could see his bed, at the end and to the right.

He was lying back, hand attached to a drip, with his head facing away from the door and towards the window. His heart rate was being constantly monitored by the screen next to him, a tangle of wires attached to his chest, but he was alive.

As the sound of footsteps approached and shadows dropped over Rob's bed he turned his head to see his exhausted looking family.

Vic was the first to approach the bed, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. Rob chuckled as she almost lost her balance, the bump in front of her throwing her off to the right. Luckily Adam stepped forward to catch her arm.

Adam, Rob's brother in law. Their relationship had warmed up considerably since they first met, but still Rob didn't think he'd care so much as to look so relieved that Rob was okay.

Adam reached forward and squeezed Rob's shoulder before taking a seat in the second chair, next to Vic, who had shifted her chair so close to Rob's bed she was practically sitting on it.

Diane was next, stroking a hand carefully through Rob's hair like he was some kind of kitten, saying over and over again how glad she was he was okay. Which left one.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Aaron Livesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay! Feel free to comment yadda yadda, you know the drill. Phew, has there been a chapter that wasn't absolute hell to write? I'm glad though :) No beta but I think it's fine (famous last words) This was getting super long so I kind of split it, so the first bit of chapter five will be a continuation of this, and that should be up tomorrow. Writing it here means I have no excuse to not get it done :D  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Pretty fluffy I'd say, touch of angst perhaps but compared to the other chapters? Easily dealt with :D  
> Feel free to leave comments and what have you, they make me smile  
> Enjoy! x

About ten minutes went by, filled with conversation that was deliberately light hearted, filled with jokey anecdotes from Vic. Upon hearing what Bob had said Rob grinned.

"Nice to know I'm missed by at least someone in the village!" He said, his voice sounding a lot stronger than anyone had expected it too, maybe a bit more subdued than usual but otherwise the same.

Then Rob's eyes flicked from Vic to Aaron, who was still standing at the end of the bed, as if he was some kind of stranger who didn't want to intrude.

Ha, as if. 

"You okay?" Rob asked kindly. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're in a hospital bed, and you're asking if I'm okay?" 

"You've hardly moved or looked at me since you walked in, sue me for wanting to check. Also will you get over here please? Look at ya, standing at the end of the bed like some creepy Slenderman."

Aaron did. Diane moved slightly so Aaron could edge past and kneel next to Rob's bed, right by his shoulder.

"You happy now?" 

Rob turned to look over Aaron's face, drinking in every detail: the dryness of his lips, the complexity and depth of his eyes, how in the hospital light his skin looked a lot paler than it should have, how he wasn't wearing hair gel, his fringe curling up at the ends in the way that Aaron hated and Rob loved.

"Yeah, I'm happy now."

A few seconds passed in silence, Rob smiling stupidly at Aaron next to him, the rest of his visitors growing more and more awkward as time passed. 

Finally Vic took a stand.

"Well I for one am starving, never mess with a pregnant woman's cravings, I'm gonna get some food. Adam? Diane?" 

Pushing herself to her feet Vic grabbed Adam's wrist, giving him no real choice in the matter. Diane followed after them, leaving the two boys alone.

Aaron stood up and pulled what had been Diane's chair next to the mattress, taking Rob's hand gently by the fingers to inspect the drip. 

"Is it uncomfortable?" Aaron asked, nodding to the drip.

Rob shook his head.

"Nah, it was at first but got used to it pretty quickly. You've been in hospital before, you know how it feels. Besides, it's kind of keeping me alive a bit, worth the discomfort I reckon."

Hearing Rob say that brought the anger flowing forth, as Aaron remembered how close Rob had come to death, and how the secrets he'd kept from his family could have prevented the whole thing.

"You lost your job and your flat, but didn't think to tell anyone?"

Rob swallowed at the hurt and bitterness in Aaron's voice.

"Sort of."

"Jesus Rob. If you had said you could have stayed at Vic's I'm sure, or at the pub if you were desperate, instead of... where the hell did you stay?"

"Here and there. I had some cash after the flat went, so I stayed at some bed and breakfasts in Hotten and stuff. Cash ran out about a week ago, so I stayed a few nights at Vic's, told her there was work going on at the flat so I needed to kip at hers."

Aaron groaned.

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want her to feel obligated to take me in, plus it's not exactly the best ego boost in the world when you get fired from the first job you've managed to gather on your own merit after less than a year. I mean, after Home Farm I pretty much got that job straight away, I haven't been unemployed in years Aaron, it wasn't the best feeling."

Rob stopped, looking at his hand, which Aaron still had hold of. Aaron followed his gaze and dropped Rob's hand onto the bed like it was on fire, a flush of blood rushing to his cheeks as he pulled his body back from the bed in embarrassment.

"Okay, so you were unemployed and didn't want to tell her, but if you needed a job it would have been easy for us to get you one at the scrapyard? Or I could have twisted Deb's arm and got you some work down the garage."

Rob just shook his head.

"That's the thing Aaron, I didn't want you twisting anyone's arm, or throwing jobs my way because I was desperate. I didn't plan for things to go so badly. I thought I'd find another job somewhere, use my wages for a deposit on another flat, and then eventually just drop the fact I'd moved into conversation, no big deal. Then I started applying to places and getting no joy whatsoever, not so much as an interview. I tried everywhere Aaron, every high street shop, every business I could think of, email applications, handing in my CV to the manager in person. Nothing."

Aaron's eyes never left Rob's face as he went over the events of those three months, it was clear the wounds to his pride still stung. 

Although Aaron hadn't had to worry about not having a job, he could hazard a pretty good guess at how unemployment would make Rob feel. 

Unwanted. Unnecessary. 

It couldn't have felt good.

"So you stayed at Vic's a few nights of last week, where else?" Aaron asked. 

Rob sighed.

"Here's where you're not gonna be very happy. It seemed to be damn impossible that I was ever gonna get a job again, I had to leave Vic's because I could tell Adam was getting annoyed, I get why, it being his house and all. So I spent a few nights sleeping rough."

Aaron wanted to grab hold of Rob's shoulders to shake him, but didn't want to risk causing any serious injury, so instead he flicked his arm. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"You chose to be homeless rather than tell your family you'd lost your flat? What the hell kind of idiotic bull is that?"

"Ah, there's the Aaron I'd missed! I was waiting for the spark." Rob said, somehow having the audacity to smirk.

"I am so close to throttling you. Where the hell did you even sleep?"

"Barn."

"You slept in a barn?"

"Not any old barn." Rob stopped for a second before proceeding. "Our barn, remember? Hay was a bit scratchy but it wasn't that bad. Then it started raining for two days straight. Turns out the barn isn't that well insulated, leaky roof didn't help things."

"No shit Rob."

Aaron leant forward, elbows on Rob's bed as he pushed his hands over his face, trying to work it out. How the hell had Rob ever thought that sleeping in a barn would be a good idea?

"Aaron? Say something." Rob muttered after a few moments, when Aaron still hadn't moved from his position, face hidden.

"All my energy is focussed on not head butting you right now, give me a second." Aaron replied sharply.

Seconds passed, many of them, Rob tapping fingers against his thigh, waiting as Aaron gathered his thoughts.

"I guess it explains the whole 'how did Rob get so cold?' mystery. Why the hell didn't you stay at the pub? More bullshit about your ego I suppose? Injured pride? Didn't want us to pity you? You nearly died Rob, kind of puts all that into perspective doesn't it?"

"It wasn't because of my fucking pride alright?" Rob shouted.

A couple in the bed opposite him turned around, looking unimpressed at both his volume and his language. 

He didn't care.

"What was it then?" Aaron questioned, genuinely perplexed.

"You, you stupid twat!" 

Rob sat up and closed his eyes, holding up a hand to stop Aaron from talking as he pulled in lungfuls of air. The effort of yelling had sucked the energy and breath right from him.

"Do I need to get a nurse?" Aaron asked worriedly, a hand moving to Rob's back automatically. 

Rob shook his head, still breathing deeply.

"It's fine, I-I'm fine. Just a b-bit breathless."

Aaron kept his hand on Rob's back, feeling the movement of his breathing and the beating of his heart. 

Aaron had never felt anything better than the realisation that he could feel the warmth radiating off of Rob's skin through his paper gown. The blood running through Rob's veins wasn't ice water like the other night, he was warm and alive and here. 

And Aaron loved him.

"What do you mean it was because of me?" Aaron lowered his voice. 

"Aaron come on. I don't imagine me suddenly moving in would have helped you, with all the stuff you needed to sort. I promised I'd give you space."

"No, no, no, don't say that." Aaron whimpered, biting his bottom lip.

"Why?"

"Because that confirms that this is my fault." Aaron admitted in a voice that was hardly above a whisper.

"How the hell could this be your fault?"

"Because I was wondering how to talk to you, have been for a few weeks, to see about maybe getting back together. But I didn't do it soon enough. If I'd asked a couple of weeks ago I'd know about the flat, I'd've made you stay at the pub and you wouldn't be in here."

"That's ridiculou-"

"No it isn't. It's happened again. Another one in hospital because of me, why the fuck do you all end up in here because of me?" 

Aaron was worked up now, fists clenched, needing to hit something, kick something, fuck knows but he had to get rid of the excess adrenalin in his blood, the anger, the guilt. He went to stand up, to leave the hospital and do... something. 

Rob grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No. Aaron, sit down."

He did, exhaling sharply.

Rob took his hands, balled up tightly, and pried them open until he could intertwine all ten fingers with his own. 

"Listen to me, me being here is not your fault. Whatever the hell else you're thinking is your fault, it's not. You have got to stop this iffing and butting, if you'd said this, if you'd done that. It isn't helpful and makes no sense. With your logic Val's death is my fault for not signing those damn divorce papers and making Chrissie set the car alight. Is that what you're saying?"

Aaron blinked, feeling the tension slowly ebb out of his fingers, until they were lightly joined with Rob's. 

"That's completely different."

"Because it's me instead of you? So much sense there." 

Rob pulled one of his hands out of Aaron's and brought it up to brush Aaron's cheek. 

"The only person who can be blamed for me being here is me. But I'm okay and believe me, that's the last time I sleep in a barn in a hailstorm." They both chuckled quietly.

"You sound very wise and thoughtful nowadays. Near death bring that out in ya?" Aaron asked sarcastically.

"Could have been the brush with God, more likely the therapy." Rob answered with a grin.

Aaron cocked his head to the side, curious.

"You were in therapy?"

"Yep, after I was done wallowing in self-pity over our break up I figured if you were getting your head sorted out, I should try and fix mine. I wasn't sure I needed it before I went to the doctor, and they confirmed that yeah... I was well overdue. It helped. Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You're why I went, and I ended up sorting out some toxic shit that's been messing me up for years, or at least getting on my way to sorting it out, I figure I owe you a thank you for that."

Aaron rolled his eyes, trying in vain to fight the grin that broke out on his face. Right hand still linked with Rob's he felt something in the pit of his stomach pushing him forward, and he was suddenly two centimetres away from Rob's face, left hand loosely gripping Rob's shoulder.

He leant forward, brushing Rob's nose with his own before bumping his lips against Rob's briefly, just for a second.

Rob was the one to move back. 

Aaron pushed his chair way back, disentangling his fingers, feeling stupid.

"Sorry, that was way out of order."

"Aaron get back here and don't apologize." Rob reached out and yanked at Aaron's sleeve until he edged closer, avoiding Rob's eyes.

"I want you Aaron, I need you back and pulling away just then was stupidly difficult! Given how we broke up, the reasons why, I just didn't think this moment was the ideal one. We got back together a little too soon first time around, and it caused you a hell of a lot pain you didn't need."

Aaron nodded, unable to argue against that.

Rob carried on. 

"I'm lying in a hospital bed, you're tired and stressed out after thinking I nearly croaked it, you're blaming yourself... getting back together with you needs to happen on your terms, and I want to be sure you're not just getting ahead of yourself because I almost died and you're feeling emotional. Which is a long way of saying you can kiss me, but preferably when I'm not just wearing a paper gown without underwear. Wait until I get out of here, and then... well then go to town!"

Aaron burst out laughing, needing to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher on Rob's bedside to calm himself down.

"You guys doing okay?" Vic asked, walking over to her chair, Adam and Diane not far behind.

When Rob caught Aaron's eye and they both started to shake with giggles she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh eh? How's that for blue skies? Tooting my own horn over here, just ignore me, I'm feeling proud for once :P I really hope you enjoyed! As always, should be mistake free, although if this is anything like chapter 4, I'll realise I made a typo at 2am because one of you will have had better eyesight than me and will inform me, leading to me scrabbling around my room in the early hours to try and find a device I'm able to edit on (true story) If you find any mistakes PLEASE tell me!  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Very short I know, but had to get this up and the next one is going to be super long so... yeah!  
> Enjoy! x

Four weeks later and Rob was on his way back to Vic's from the Woolpack, hands deep in his pockets. 

As irritating as it was, Rob's sister refused to let him even argue the matter of living with her, never explicitly mentioning what had happened the last time Rob had decided to sleep elsewhere, but dancing dangerously close to the line. 

Even Adam had stepped up to tell Rob that he didn't really have a choice, arguing against Vic normally was a losing battle, but a highly strung, eight month pregnant Vic? Did he have a death wish?

Rob tried to stay out of the way as much as he could, staying in his room at all times except to grab food or use the toilet. During the day he stayed out as much as he could, although he had nothing to do so it was really just wondering around the village, going to the pub and occasionally getting really wild and catching the bus into Hotten. 

Rob had only told one person that he'd returned to secret job searching, Aaron, because he knew Vic and Diane would both scream that it was far too early for him to be exerting himself.

"Rob!"

Rob turned around to see Aaron walking down the street. Just as the lad had entered his head, he'd also walked into his reality. Odd. Rob waited as Aaron quickened his pace to lightly jog over, still wearing his bright orange high-vis jacket.

When Aaron stopped an awkward smile broke out on his face. This was how a lot of their interaction went nowadays, they hadn't managed to see each other much when Rob had been discharged.

Work at the scrapyard had suddenly piled up and suddenly Aaron was off every couple of days to meet clients. Due to this they hadn't had a chance to address what had happened between them whilst Rob was in his hospital bed. 

Yet.

Rob planned on changing that.

"Hey, just finished scrapping I assume?" He asked, nodding at Aaron's get up. 

"Yeah, for now. Adam's sending me up to meet some client in London tomorrow. Y'know he's already sent me to Manchester, Birmingham and Bath this month. Lazy git palms them all off on me because he has to 'look after Vic.'" Aaron snorted. "As if. More like look after the TV remote and six pack of beer."

"I live with him and can confirm. The last month I've been doing most of the 'looking after' as far as Vic's concerned, although you know what she's like, hates being taken care of. She's determined to work herself to death, still going into work at the kitchen four days a week." Rob commented.

They continued walking and talking until the texture under Rob's feet changed, and he realised he was stepping on the gravel of Vic's driveway. 

A sigh escaped him, not wanting to go home just yet. This was longest conversation he and Aaron had managed to have since the hospital.

Aaron clocked where they were and stopped walking.

"I better get home and get packing anyway, I leave at noon for this bloody trip, though God knows what I'm meant to do if this train strike is still on, it's a stupidly long drive. I'll have to borrow Adam's car." 

The wheels started turning in Rob's head and he suddenly found himself grinning.

"I could go with you if you want."

"What?"

Rob swallowed and adopted a more casual pose.

"I mean, if the trains are messed up it's gonna take you ages to drive down there, I could go with you? Company and all that." 

Aaron considered the proposal. 

On the one hand it would drive his mum nuts, she was happier than ever that Aaron was free of Rob. When they'd broken up it was as if any effort she had previously made to be civil and to deal with Aaron's relationship had dissipated. There was no telling how Adam, Paddy, Diane or Vic would feel. 

If the village found out he was sure the rumours would start.

On the other hand he didn't fancy a five hour drive on his own, not even being able to have a nap like he would on the train. Also he knew Rob wasn't really doing much these days, it would be good for him to have something to do other than going to the Woolpack or the cafe. Not to mention the fact that he and Rob really needed some time to talk stuff over.

Aaron nodded, putting Rob out of his misery.

"Okay yeah, come down with me. It's an overnight, so I'll be spending quite some time talking to these bloody scrapyard people, but you can do whatever you like, and then we can get food in the evening and drive back the next morning? I'll meet you outside Vic's at half eleven?"

"I'll go pack." Rob replied. 

Even when Rob was back in his room he couldn't get the excitement out of him. He packed a bag with basics and tried not to get his hopes up at the thought of spending so much time with Aaron. The possibility of heading up to London with a friend and coming back down with a boyfriend.

As he headed into the kitchen to grab some food he was spotted by Vic, who was sat at the kitchen table, mucking about on her phone.

"Rob, have dinner with me. Adam's up at his mum's and you can't leave a pregnant woman on her own you know." She asked, looking up at him pleadingly. 

He sighed, as if it were some kind of chore, before smirking and kissing her forehead.

"What d'you fancy then?"

It ended up being takeaway pizza and garlic bread, sat on the sofa watching some ghost hunting program. Vic was totally engrossed. Rob less so, unable to refrain from making sarcastic comments every four seconds, even though each one earned him a disapproving glare.

"Oh yep, a breeze, dead sure sign of a poltergeist that. Couldn't just be the fact that they're in a basement, draughtiest places around." Rob mocked, reaching over to steal a slice of Vic's ham and pineapple pizza.  
She went to protest but he rolled his eyes and gave her a slice of his pepperoni and sweetcorn. 

"See? A trade. I'm not stealing food off my pregnant baby sister, even I'm not that evil."

Then Rob jumped slightly as Vic moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Seeing how tired she was, eyes closed and mouth lightly open, Rob chuckled and turned down the TV before changing over to something a little more bearable. 

When Adam got in that night he stopped at the living room doorway, surprised to see the two Sugden siblings asleep. They both looked peaceful and content, Vic using her brother as a pillow and Rob with what looked like a smile on his face, no trace of the arrogant smirk he usually wore. 

Approaching quietly he kissed Vic on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder to wake her up, knowing she'd end up with a crick in her neck if she was left much longer. 

She yawned and opened her eyes, smiling at her husband and allowing him to help her up. Glancing at the sleeping Rob she felt as she had done countless times in the last few weeks a rush of relief that he was okay, and then at the fact that they'd made up. 

She gently removed the plate from her brother's stomach, which rose and fell with every breath, and then grabbed the blanket that was draped over the top of the sofa and placed it over Rob's legs. On her way to her bedroom, Adam's arm around her waist and his mouth nuzzling her neck she flicked off the living room light.

"Oi Rob, get up. Aaron's here."

Rob opened his eyes, groggy and confused, before wiping a hand over his face, grimacing as he brushed some crumbs off his chin. He sat up and looked over the sofa to see his sister and the aforementioned Aaron, a pair of sunglasses resting on his head.

Vic looked between them before holding up her hands.

"I'll leave you guys be and have my toast in bed."

Suddenly it slotted into place and Rob jumped up, grabbing his phone and seeing two missed calls.

"Aaron I am so sor-"

"It's fine, you got your bag?"

"Y-yeah, two secs." Rob stuttered before rushing off to his room.

Rob slung the rucksack over his arm, grabbed the note he'd written the night before that explained his absence and then ran back to the living room, leaving the note on the table and turning back to Aaron, who was leaning against the wall.

"Ready Sleeping Beauty?" He asked.

"Shut up and open the door."

Rob chucked his stuff into the back of the car and then slid into the passenger seat, fixing his seatbelt and winding down his window as Aaron turned the key.

Pulling out of the driveway Aaron flicked on the radio and then leant back in his chair, one hand resting on the wheel, his other arm on the open window as the wind rushed through the car. 

As they reached the edge of the village Rob dared a look over at Aaron. The wind had messed up his hair, no gel to keep it in place, but he looked more at ease than Rob had seen in a while.

Tapping the side of his car door with the arm he had slung over the open window to the beat of the song playing from the radio there was a smile on his face. Rob could tell his eyes were shining behind his shades.

Rob sat back in his chair himself, closing his eyes as the sound of the car on the road and the rush of the breeze blocked everything else out. He was here, with Aaron. He was going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment and stuff if you want! Warning you now, chapter 7 is a big one, but it's gonna be fluffy and cute, so hopefully it being like 5k won't matter too much! This should be mistake free as always. Thank you for being super lovely on the last chapter as always!
> 
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's chapter 7! Finally. After seven years. I know, I'm sorry, I hate myself for it wayyy more than you do I promise! Enjoy! x

"Oh God that's getting turned off, not a fan of the Coldplay." Aaron groaned, reaching over to the radio as _Paradise_ began, switching to the local news station.

"I'll admit, bit concerned you could tell who it was after four seconds. Sure you're not a closet fan?" Rob teased.

"Oh yeah, buying their new album as soon as." Aaron responded sarcastically, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't spend your money, I'll get it for you for Christmas."

"Not sure I can wait that long mate, gotta be honest."

They'd been driving for just over an hour and the conversation had been easy and light hearted the whole way.

Just then Aaron's phone began to buzz on the dashboard.

"Ugh, that's the third time, pick it up would ya?"

Robert blinked. "You sure?"

"Might be a client, I can't very well answer at the moment can I?"

Rob grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID before grimacing.

"It's your mum."

"Oh... alright let it ring out then. I'll call her when we stop for a break."

After a few seconds the phone stopped, and Rob flicked through the call log.

"Yeah the last two calls were from her as well. She left a voice-mail this time though."

"See what she's saying would ya?"

Dialling voice-mail Rob placed the phone to his ear, rolling his window up halfway to get rid of some of the rushing noise.

_'Hiya love, it's me again. Adam told me that Robert had gone with you to London? You two aren't a thing again are ya? Call me back.'_

Rob dropped the phone on his lap and sighed. Hearing the sound Aaron glanced over, noting the unhappy look on Rob's face, the first time the smile had dropped from his face the entire journey.

"Uh oh. What?"

"Adam informed your mother that I'm accompanying you today, and she's not happy. 'You two aren't a thing again are ya?' were the exact words, sounded pretty desperate as she said them too."

"Course she did. Why can't she just stay out of my life for two seconds?"

"She does it cause she's worried, she cares, even if she goes too far with it, trust me."

"There's too far and then there's her! Honestly I feel like she doesn't realise how old I am. That I'm capable of making my own choices and that every time she tries to muscle in it just makes me angrier!"

"You need to calm down, ease up on the accelerator and pull over." Rob warned as he noticed the speedometer slowly rising.

"What? Nah I'm fine."

"I'm telling you you're not. Now pull over."

Rolling his eyes Aaron complied, spotting a few free spaces and backing up into one.

When done he turned off the ignition and let out a long breath, leaning his head forward to rest on the steering wheel. Rob unlocked the doors, got out and then walked round to Aaron, pulling open his door and gently dragging him out.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"We're having a coffee, taking a break." Rob said, nodding towards the cafe a few shops down.

"That's not necessary, seriously."

"Yeah it is. I'd take over the drive, but you have insurance for Adam's car, I don't. Best thing I can offer is a time out."

"Thanks."

"Plus if you think I'm dying because you got annoyed and decided to ram a car into a tree you are very much mistaken."

Aaron lightly elbowed Rob in the side as they headed towards the cafe. He stared at the ground in an effort to keep a smile off his face when his fingers brushed Rob's.

He didn't succeed.

When they reached the cafe Rob moved to the side, holding the door open and gesturing extravagantly for Aaron to enter.

"Get us a table, I'll get drinks. What d'you want?"

"Coffee thanks. Cre-"

"Yeah yeah, cream and two sugars, I know." Rob rolled his eyes and grabbed Aaron's wrist as he tried to pull out his wallet. "Oi, get a table, I just said I'm getting the drinks."

"You're not paying for me." Aaron protested.

"I think you'll find I am, now go." Rob countered, feeling the light blush on his cheeks as Aaron gave in.

Finding a table near the back of the cafe Aaron took a seat and hooked his foot around the chair opposite, pulling it closer to prevent anyone from taking it. Glancing around he saw Rob in the queue, tapping his foot, an unreadable expression on his face.

It was hard for Aaron to ignore how things had been between them for the whole journey. Out of nowhere they had slipped into flirtation and teasing, and Aaron loved every damn second.

Suddenly Rob was summoned forward, the cashier's voice surprising him and causing the handful of coins in his hand to clatter onto the floor.

Aaron didn't bother hiding his laughter, loud and proud as he watched Rob scrabble to gather up the coins. Leaving his jacket over the table Aaron strode over, bending to pick up the few remaining coins, placing them in Rob's palm.

"You're supposed to give them to the lady, then she gives you drinks in return. It's called a purchase Robert." Aaron mocked, voice deliberately slow and clear when they had both returned to their feet and Rob had ordered, handing the now slightly dusty change to the amused cashier.

Rob shoved Aaron's shoulder, repeating his words in a sarcastic, high pitched way that made him sound like a seven year old.

"Mature." Aaron threw over his shoulder as he headed back to their table, seeing Rob mouth the word in his peripheral vision.

"One coffee, cream and sugar, and I even threw in a cookie, because I'm a gentleman." Rob said, placing the tray on the table and playfully kicking Aaron's ankle away from his chair so he could pull it out and take a seat.

"They just don't make 'em like you any more do they?" Aaron muttered, bringing the mug up to his lips and taking a sip. When he put the mug down he noticed Rob sniggering slightly, eyes on Aaron's top lip.

"What?"

In answer Rob just tapped his own lip. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"You've lost me."

Rob reached over and brushed his thumb lightly over Aaron's top lip, pausing when he caught Aaron's eyes, hand lightly resting against his cheek.

"Um, c-coffee foam." Rob stuttered before drawing back, occupying himself with his tea, staring at the tan surface, lightly rippling as he attempted to cool it down by blowing it.

Aaron stuck the tip of his tongue out, feeling the remnants of foam that Rob hadn't swiped away.

A painful thirty seconds passed in awkward silence, Rob not daring to lift his eyes from his drink.

Unable to take the atmosphere another second Aaron grabbed the cookie resting on a white napkin and halved it.

Rob glanced up as he felt a poke. Aaron placed the cookie half on top of Rob's hand, warning Rob that if he dared move before the cookie had balanced Aaron would kill him.

Rob remained still as Aaron pulled his hand away, a smug smile on his face as the baked good remained perfectly still on Rob's skin.

"You're easily entertained aren't ya?" Rob asked, picking up the cookie and taking a bite. Classic chocolate chip, he'd made the right choice.

"It has been said." Aaron answered, and he thanked the heavens when Rob smiled at him, the awkward air well and truly dissipated.

Back on the road and feeling a lot of a lot better Aaron chucked his mobile at Rob, telling him to send Chas a text.

"What am I writing then? If you leave me to my own devices I can't promise to remain civil."

"Ugh, I don't know. Something like 'I'll call you when I get to London, yes Robert's with me, I don't know what it has to do with you.'"

As Rob tapped the screen Aaron turned his thoughts to what would happen when they arrived in London.

He had a meeting at half six which would probably last about half hour, if his previous experiences of these types of things was anything to go on, and then another in the morning, bright and early at eight am. That left a lot of time of nothing.

Thankfully he wasn't on his own.

"Sent. I tried to make it a touch more polite than your suggestion, but don't blame me if your mum still wants to kill you." Rob said, yawning as he set the phone back on the dashboard, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat.

"Are you having a nap?" Aaron asked, glancing at the lad next to him.

"Shh, sleeping." Rob murmured, shifting his shoulders before finally settling still.

Aaron tuned the radio to a music station as he drove. He found the lack of conversation quite a relief, allowing him time to get his head together, whilst Rob's heavy breathing reminded him of the extra presence in the car.

The moment in the cafe was still running through his mind, even the thought of it caused the hair on his arms to stand up. They were so close, so close to being what they both wanted, but both a little too scared to actually go for it.

It had been easier in the hospital, high on the relief that Rob was okay kissing him had seemed the most natural thing in the world. Even though weeks had passed since then, Aaron still wanted to be back with Rob just as much.

It was just a question of how to set the spark.

Finally they arrived, Aaron pulling up in front of the budget hotel and turning off the ignition. With a glance at Rob, silky hair falling lightly in his face and slow breaths pulling his chest up and letting it go, Aaron sighed.

The peeling paint of the building in front of him, the doorman who was sneaking a fag around the corner, the wheelie bins right next door... it was hardly glamorous. A flash of the past then, as Aaron remembered the hotels Robert used to take him to, the lavish carpets and polite, dedicated staff.

He could remember one in particular, a place just outside of Bristol, which had caused Rob to groan in annoyance the second they'd walked into the room.

It was a fine place, far better than Aaron's room at home. Crisp white sheets, fluffy pillows, a spotless carpet and an en suite with power shower. It wasn't good enough for Rob though, he thought it looked cheap because it was simple.

As the sickening scent of old Chinese takeaways drifted into his nose Aaron couldn't help but wonder: what the hell was Rob going to think about this place?

Still, not much use in dragging out the inevitable. Seatbelt unbuckled he lightly grasped Robs's shoulder, shaking slightly.

"Rob? We're here mate."

Groggily Rob awoke, pulling his head up and rubbing at his eyes before resting his sleepy gaze on Aaron, a dreamy smile on his face as if he wasn't quite in reality yet.

As the loudest police siren in the world suddenly zoomed passed Rob jumped, the smile dropping as he soaked in his surroundings.

"This us?" He asked, undoing his seatbelt and carefully getting out the car, walking over to the pavement, not taking his eyes off the hotel.

"Uh, yeah." Aaron confirmed, voice quiet as he grabbed both the bags out the back seat and walked on ahead.

Rob caught up as Aaron was checking the reservation.

"Aaron Livesy."

The receptionist scrolled on the computer, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have a booking under that name." She said, her voice clipped.

Trying not to panic Aaron took a step closer to the desk, not liking how the person behind was glaring at him.

"Can you check again? L-I-V-E-S-Y, it's definitely booked." He asked again.

"Sir I don't know what to tell you."

Seeing Aaron's agitation Rob stepped forward.

"Aaron did you book this or did Adam?" Rob asked.

"Adam."

Rolling his eyes Rob turned to the woman behind the desk, flicking on the charm and pulling out a smile.

"I'm sorry, could you check under Adam Barton perhaps please? Or Holy Scrap?" More clicking, followed by a terse nod.

"Adam Barton, room 213."

"That's the one." As the receptionist handed over the key Rob grabbed it with one hand, resting the other on Aaron's back to lead him away from the queue of agitated guests and towards the steps.

"Bloody idiot." Aaron muttered as they headed up the stairs. Rob chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me, and my sister decided to marry him!"

"I meant me. My name didn't come up and I instantly just froze, how did I not think about it being under Adam's name?"

"Because it should have been under yours, it was _your_ reservation. Don't be silly, this isn't your fault. Let's check out the room alright?"

The room was the second on the right from the stairs and as Rob turned the key, needing to use a bit of force as the door stuck first time. Aaron held his breath, praying the room would look better than the rest of the dump.

He was disappointed.

Cramped and dark with damp along the window, it took everything inside Aaron not to fling his bag into the wall.

As Rob set his own bag on the floor he headed to the window, pulling apart the thick curtains and letting light flood into the room.

He looked back at Aaron with a stupid grin.

"Then God said, 'Let there be light' and there was light. God saw that the light was good!" Rob quoted, arms wide open, head tilted back to the heavens.

Aaron lifted the corner of his mouth in a fake smile before checking the bathroom. Sink, toilet and shower with no shield or curtain. Testing the shower Aaron nodded in grim understanding.

Of course. You could have found higher water pressure in a roof leak.

Reaching into his bag Aaron changed into his suit, no tie, before walking back into the main room.

He found Rob lying across the double bed, a damp flower hanging from his mouth by the stem, one hand on his hip.

Aaron burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nice suit. I'm cheering you up, and proving that I can brighten up even the darkest of rooms with my natural sensuality." The words came out a bit muffled as Rob struggled to keep the flower in his mouth.

Suddenly it dropped from his mouth as he gasped when a few drops of water landed on his neck.

"So sensual." Aaron muttered, taking a seat on the bed next to Rob and exhaling slowly. Rob sat up and bent his legs at the knees, wrapping his arms around them and shuffling closer to Aaron, nudging him with his foot.

"What's up?" Rob questioned gently.

"Nothing, I've gotta leave now if I'm gonna make the meeting. We'll grab some food later if you want? Takeaway or somethin', wouldn't trust the grub here."

With a quick squeeze of Rob's shoulder Aaron grabbed the business folder from his bag and headed out the door, mobile in hand, leaving Rob alone.

Rob stared at the door for a few seconds after Aaron had exited through it, thinking. There was something up with him and the low mood was hurting Rob to see. He wanted to do something, anything to bring the smile back.

Then an idea hit him. Pulling out his phone he started googling, grabbing a pen and piece of hotel paper.

Aaron sighed as he left the meeting, only for the sky to open up and begin chucking rain onto him. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

Thankfully the meeting was only happening a couple of streets away, and the business side had gone pretty well. He stopped under a shop doorway to text Adam the news before shoving his phone back into his pocket and letting the rain hit him.

As he walked up the grey steps to the hotel, stained dark by the rain, he was stopped by the receptionist.

"Oh sir, your key." She slid a key over the desk. Aaron took it, thanking her despite the confusion in his head. He headed up the stairs and knocked on the door to announce his arrival, so if Rob was in the shower he'd be aware.

He got no answer.

Pulling out the key he opened the room door to see it empty, apart from a piece of paper on the bed.

' ** _You got in the room then! Good, now for step two. Well, it's not really a step, it's pretty straightforward. Call the number and get a cab, give the driver the address. Don't change out of your suit._** '

Under the piece of paper was ten quid, Aaron assumed for the cab fare. With a smirk he did as Rob instructed, pulling out his phone and calling for a cab before waiting in the downstairs lobby, paper clutched in his hand.

Ten minutes later, a deliberate car horn sounded twice and Aaron stood up, poking his out to see the cab had arrived. It even looked like the rain had settled down.

"Um, I need to get here mate thanks." Aaron said, handing the directions to the driver before taking a seat.

The fare came to eight pounds eighty pence, almost as if Rob had known. Handing over the ten pound note Aaron clambered out of the cab and looked up at his destination.

It was a small Indian place, the letters of the name illuminated from behind, the view from the window showing a softly lit restaurant. Nice, but not too ostentatious.

Aaron opened the door hesitantly, not sure if he was at the right place.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"Um, I'm meeting Robert Sugden here?"

"Oh! Of course, this way please." Aaron was led around to the table.

Rob gave him a smile and a shy wave as Aaron sat opposite, tugging at his shirt collar.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Isn't that obvious? You said we should get some food, I thought this place looked good."

Aaron nodded, trying to focus on the words, but not being able to take his eyes off the way the soft candlelight lit up Rob's face.

By the time the food had arrived Aaron had swallowed back half a bottle of beer and the nightmare of the day had disappeared from his mind. Rob asked questions about how the meeting had gone, his voice soft, his eyes thoughtful as he nodded along with Aaron's words.

In between forkfuls of food the pair traded jokes and discussed how the village would deal with them going off together.

"I bet someone thinks we've eloped." Rob joked, tipping the last of his beer into his mouth.

"Yeah, probably my mum." Aaron responded before freezing, fork in the air. "I was supposed to call her earlier! Oh God, with the nightmare hotel and then the meeting I completely forgot."

"It's fine, go ring her now." Rob suggested.

"You sure?"

"I'll survive at the table on my own for five minutes, go." Aaron mouthed a thank you before getting up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling his mum's number, heading for the door.

"Mum?"

"Aaron! Glad ya didn't let something like making sure your mother knew you weren't dead get in the way of your trip."

"I had no time. I got to the hotel, dropped off my stuff and then was at the meeting, which went well by the way."

"I know, Adam told me." Chas' voice suddenly softened. "Sorry for earlier love, I just... I'm a bit concerned about you and Robert staying in London together."

"It's one night, we're hardly eloping to Vegas. Besides mum, it's not really your business."

"I know. I worry about you, but it's because I care."

Rob had told him that.

Aaron paused, his mother's apologetic tone enough to dull down his previous frustration.

"I know you care, and I appreciate it, but I've got to live my own life."

"I'll let you, I don't want it to be like last time where I forced you away. So what are you up to at the moment?"

"Just at dinner."

"Oh I'll let you go then, call me in the morning okay?"

"Alright mum." Aaron stopped before adding, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Aaron walked back into the restaurant, glad that the call had ended well as opposed to the argument and hang up he'd been expecting. When Rob saw Aaron's satisfied expression he leant forward in his chair, head cocked to the side.

"I assume it went well?"

"Yeah, really well actually."

When the pair had consumed as much food as they could the bill arrived. As Aaron reached for his wallet Rob stopped him, pulling out the cash, sliding it under the receipt before signalling for it to be taken away.

"Okay, since when were you Mr Moneybags again? Thought you were unemployed and broke."

"I am, thank you so much for the reminder." Rob said, his sarcasm good-humoured as he stood up and waited for Aaron to join him on the walk out of the restaurant.

"I've been doing a few odd jobs around the village for the last couple of weeks. Bit of mechanic work, bit of DIY, gardening and that, to get some money to help Vic out, keep us in milk and teabags you know? I hate living there for free. As well as helping her out I've been saving a bit, and there you go!"

"I would have paid." Aaron protested weakly as Rob leant against a wall, calling the cab firm again.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to see your grumpy blushing face, some people would just say thank you."

"Thank you."

The startling sincerity in Aaron's voice pulled Rob's eyes up from his phone and to Aaron's face. He was looking down at his feet.

"Oi, I was kidding. Look at me." Aaron lifted his head. "I'll let you pay for the cab if it means that much to you."

Aaron nodded. 

"Fine."

When the cab arrived Aaron and Rob piled in, Aaron giving the hotel name before leaning back and letting out a huge breath.

"God, I could sleep for five years." He whined.

"You're such a baby."

"Am not." Aaron insisted, grinning widely.

Rob caught on, flicking Aaron's shoulder.

"Are too."

As they arrived back at the hotel Aaron didn't notice the peeling paint, nor the boring grey steps. The stained carpeted stairs escaped his notice as Rob practically dragged him up them, realising as soon as they'd left the cab that Aaron wasn't kidding about being exhausted.

"Shit, where's the key?" Aaron asked, patting himself down, shoving his hands right into his pockets before they emerged with nothing but lint. "Did I leave it at the restaurant? Oh Go-"

He stopped as the door suddenly opened, Rob standing in the doorway with the key in between his fingers, somehow extracted from Aaron without him noticing on the journey home.

He shoved Rob into the room before kicking the door shut behind him.

"Really cute Rob, where d'you learn that one?" Aaron asked, sitting on the bed to pull off his shoes, not bothering to turn to talk to Rob, who was doing same next to him.

"I have natural skill for annoying people, it doesn't win you many friends but it's an entertaining way to live." Rob answered.

Aaron snorted before lying back on the bed, legs over the side, eyes shut. A few seconds later he felt the mattress dip, cracking open one eye to see Rob had copied him, lying not more than a ruler's length away.

Then he felt Rob's hand cover his, electricity sparking over his skin.

As Aaron intertwined his fingers with Rob's he remained staring at the ceiling, worrying that if he actually turned and looked at Rob his heart would burst.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with just their breathing as the sound track. It drowned out the traffic, the arguing in the next room, the clanking of the water system as someone down the hall turned on the shower. Everything else had slipped away.

Aaron felt rather than saw Rob move, a shock like ice water being thrown over him as Rob's fingers were removed from his own.

Then Rob was there, blocking his view of the ceiling, leaning on his side, face close enough for Aaron to be able to feel the shaky breath Rob exhaled before closing his eyes and moving his mouth to Aaron's.

Aaron responded immediately, sitting up to drape his arms over Rob's shoulders as Rob held his waist, as he always had done.

Familiar, warm and everything the both of them needed, the months apart, the arguments, the awkward glances, the nights alone, suddenly none of it mattered. Against all other advice they were together, how could they not be? They were in love.

After God knows how long they broke apart from each other to breathe. They both smiled, all shyness gone as they caught each other's eye.

"Thank god you kissed back, I could have looked like a right idiot there." Rob joked, still a bit shell shocked.

"Like I did in the hospital you mean?" Aaron responded.

"Hey I told you, get rid of the paper gown and I'm yours." Rob bumped his nose against Aaron's."I'm always yours" A light kiss. "I'll always be yours."

That night Rob was his, not entirely, neither of the pair had exactly turned up prepared for such a reconciliation, but as much as could be without necessary protection and it was enough. More than enough.

Once done, boxers on the floor and breathing ragged, Aaron found himself quite liking the poky little room. Amazing how Rob could change his opinion so drastically.

Rob rolled over and pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek before yawning.

"Not boring you am I?" Aaron joked, hardly able to keep his eyes open himself.

"Quite the opposite I promise, but what d'you say we get some sleep, and then maybe in the morning before your meeting I can show you how very not bored I am around you?"

With a chuckle at the terrible line Aaron nodded, shuffling under the quilt and further back, until he was flush against Rob's chest. He knew the risks of injury from Rob's erratic sleep kicking motions were heightened in this position, but found it hard to care.

With a peacefully happy sigh Rob wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist before nuzzling his neck.

"Night Aaron."

Aaron didn't respond, already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay, I know it was meant to cover the whole London trip but... I'm human and college just started and I needed to get this up, plus another fic chaper that goes up tomorrow an- *person in the back* 'NOBODY CARES!' Okay, I hope this is mistake free. I'll leave what robron got up to in the hotel room to your own imagination, I'm sure you all have many ideas. If I ever wrote actual smut it would be an awkward day for all of us :P Leave comments and whatnot if you feel I'm deserving.  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384  
> :3 x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive, have been away for an age I know, have a chapter as a sorry?  
> I quite like this, even if it is a touch cheesy...yeah sorry 'bout that. It's also fluffy as hell.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Morning arrived, and with it a chill against Rob's chest that had him moving his hands over the surface of the mattress, searching for Aaron.

As he sat up and opened his eyes he saw who he was looking for standing at the foot of the bed, pushing his arms into an unbuttoned white shirt.

Rob pulled the quilt back and crawled down the bed, swinging his legs over the end and pulling himself up, with a helpful arm from the lad who, upon hearing the ruckuss, had stopped getting ready to smirk at the nearly thirty year old who couldn't even get up on his own.

"Bit worried that you're already needing assistance to stand up Rob, I'll be honest with ya." Aaron quipped, arms over Rob's shoulders as Rob wrapped his around Aaron's waist, under the shirt material to touch bare skin.

"I can get up in all the ways that count without anyone's assistance, except perhaps yours, so that's all that matters." Rob replied, resting his forehead against Aaron's, blowing a puff of air into his face. Aaron wrinkled up his nose, trying not to grin as he pulled away from Rob carefully, taking note of the time. He couldn't be late.

"Here, let me." Rob offered. Aaron opened his mouth to protest but Rob held his hands up innocently. "I won't try to coax you into bed, I know you have to get going."

As he deftly pushed buttons into place, a sense of home at the feeling of his fingertips brushing Aaron's skin, he cocked his head to the side.

"Besides, plenty of time to coax you into bed after your meeting before we have to head off. Noon check out right?"

Aaron nodded, smoothing the front of his shirt as Rob finished the final button and sorted out the collar.

"I'll be back around half nine." As he pulled on his shoes and sorted out his paperwork Aaron felt a familiar tug in his gut, not wanting to leave.

"I'll be here, good luck." Rob placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek, causing a blush to flush through both of them before Aaron walked away, only letting his thumb brush over his cheek when the room door had shut.

Rob decided to make the most of his free time, turning on the shower and having a lukewarm wash, covering his head in shampoo, scrubbing like his life depended on it before rinsing it free, towelling until his head resembled someone just shocked by a plug socket.

After deciding to just slide his arms into his dressing gown, of course he had taken it with him, he stood by the window, grateful that it stopped halfway down his chest, meaning there was no possible way for him to flash half the city as he admired the view.

Okay, maybe admired was a bit of a strong phrase. It was drizzling, and the pavements were awash with damp Londoners in suits, clutching at their bags for dear life. At least Aaron would be in a warm building with his client by now, he'd probably just avoided the rain.

Maybe their luck was starting to turn after all.

Rob lay back on the bed and grabbed his phone from the floor, seeing three voicemail messages, and a total of six missed calls, all from the last twenty minutes. Four from Victoria, two from Diane.

Stupid silent mode.

He scrolled through his contacts, finding his sister's name and dialling, telling himself to calm down, that it would be fine.

Everyone calls their brother four times in twenty minutes at nine in the morning right?

"Rob!"

He'd never heard Vic so scared, and it terrified him.

"Vic? Vic what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It hurts! Oh God Rob, my water broke a while back and now the contractions have started."

Fuck.

Rushing around the hotel room Rob grabbed articles of clothing, underwear that may or may not have been Aaron's, shedding his dressing gown as he tried to keep his sister, his heavily pregnant sister, relaxed despite the terror in his own voice.

"Are you on your own?" He asked, not knowing what he'd do if she said yes. He could hardly run round to her house, she was miles away.

"Diane's with me, Adam won't pick up, he slept at his mum's last night 'cause I told him to visit, but none of them'll answer. Rob it really hurts!"

"Okay, you're going to be fine bub alright?" He insisted, the nickname he hadn't attributed to her since she was six slipping off his tongue.

"Can you put Diane on?" There was a shuffle before his step mother spoke, far calmer than he felt. A comfort.

"Robert? We're about to head off to the ambulance, we're just gathering together Victoria's bag and seeing if we can get a hold of Adam."

"Forget Adam, just get her to hospital, she's in labour for God's sake!" Rob snapped, hunting furiously for the keys before realising they were in Aaron's jacket, probably chucked over a chair in that blasted scrapyard meeting.

"No! Let's not 'forget Adam', he's the father, I'm not going without him!" Vic shouted in the background, insistent even through her fear.

"Thanks for putting me on speaker-phone Diane, 'ppreciate it." Rob muttered, pacing about the worn carpet.

"Look, we have time. Her water broke twenty minutes ago, she's got hours to go yet, you panicking is not going to help her." Diane insisted firmly.

He opened his mouth to reply before a sound of pain ripped through the silence and cut him off.

"Vic? Are you alright?" "Contractions, she's fine, got a while to go yet I'm afraid." Diane had experience on her side, meaning she could observe the whole situation with a calmness that Rob was finding it impossible to replicate.

"Oh, just fantastic!" Vic groaned, causing Rob's mouth to twitch into a slight smile. She was definitely his sister all right, sarcastic until the end.

"Alright, we're coming back. Won't be long Vic I promise. Where will you be? Hotten General? Diane will you please make sure she goes, regardless if her useless husband decides to get in contact?"

"If Adam hasn't picked up in the next ten minutes I'll get her there myself, don't worry pet." Diane promised.

The second the line went dead Rob was scrolling again, finding Aaron's number and calling. He knew he was in a meeting, but all he could do was pray that he wouldn't hate him for interrupting. Vic needed him, needed them.

The first call went through without answer, but Rob wasn't deterred, pressing the call button straight away as he packed both of their bags, mixing and matching items of clothing because this was not the time to be picky.

He got an answer this time, a pissed off one.

"Robert what is it? I'm halfway through!" Aaron hissed.

"Vic's water's broke. She's in labour, your best mate won't pick up. I need to get back, Diane's taking her to hospital." Rob explained in a rush.

A few seconds of silence passed, followed by an inaudible conversation on Aaron's end before he was back.

"Right, I'm on my way. Is Vic alright?"

"She's okay, in pain because of the contractions. Weren't you halfway through a meeting?"

"Yeah, I left. My godchild is about to be born, you think I'm missing that? Or that I'm letting you miss the birth of your nephew or niece?"

Rob grinned.

"Thought you'd be annoyed for sure."

"Well I am. Bloody Vic, going into labour today of all days? It's just selfish really." Aaron said in that smart-alecky way of his before continuing. "'Course I'm not annoyed you pillock. Pack our stuff and meet me out front, won't be long."

"See you."

Bags packed Rob checked around the bed and in the bathroom for the fifth time, making sure there's absolutely nothing they've left behind. The two of them only packed for the night, but Rob has never had the best track record with hotels, always coming home with a missing tie, or only half a pair of socks.

Satisfied, Rob grabbed the room key, smoothed over the hotel bed-sheet and left, clicking the door quietly behind him before heading to reception, weighed down by bags but still filled with adrenaline.

After handing in the room key Rob waited outside, bags by his feet, tapping his thigh impatiently before he suddenly saw Aaron at the end of the street. Running.

The sight always caused a touch of concern in him, memories of the night he caught Aaron running, his exhausted, sweat soaked figure fully exposed in the headlights of Rob's car, crouched over by the bins outside the pub, retching.

_"Drop dead."_

_"If you don't first?"_

Thankfully this was different. There was no pain on Aaron's face, no hell-bent determination or glassed over eyes. Now Rob could find humour in watching Aaron zig-zagging past annoyed Londoners, file clutched to his chest, jacket flapping wildly.

Rob reached out to help slow Aaron down, grabbing at his shoulders with a smirk.

"You alright?" Rob asked as Aaron took in deep breaths.

"Fine, let's go." Aaron answered, trying to hide his breathlessness before taking out the car keys, stuffing the bags into the boot and climbing into the driver's seat. Rob got in beside him and they were off.

* * *

 

Getting out of the London was a nightmare, taking four times longer to navigate through than any of the country roads Aaron was used to, but finally they were nearing the outskirts after well over an hour of driving, stuck in one final traffic jam. They hadn't moved for the best part of fifteen minutes.

Rob was beginning to get antsy, checking his phone and cursing under his breath when the lane right next to theirs suddenly lurched forward before cars began zooming past them.

Smug bastards.

Aaron wasn't exactly enjoying the smoggy air either, and had taken to fiddling with the radio stations, unable to find one he liked.

"That baby will be fully grown and leaving school by the time we arrive" Rob muttered, turning to face Aaron.

"I don't know what could be causing such a massive pile up." Aaron sat up straight and adjusted his mirror so that he could see the cars that lined up behind him, stretching back to the horizon line.

"Shit, hang on." Rob suddenly started rifling around the glove compartment, mobile vibrating in his hand.

"Hi Vic?" He answered, before pulling the phone away and covering the mouthpiece. "If she's had the baby I will lose it."

Aaron rested a hand on his arm in comfort.

"She won't have, she's been in labour for two hours. We'll get there on time." He promised.

Rob put the phone on speaker-phone.

"She's okay, we're at the hospital. She's nowhere close to giving birth, just calling you to say Adam's here. Chas went round to Cain and Moira's and pounded on the door until they all woke up, screaming bloody murder. He still looks a bit shell shocked now." Diane's voice sounded surprisingly chirpy in spite of the drama going on.

Aaron snorted at the image, before tapping Rob's arm insistently and nodding forward, where the cars in front were finally starting to shift.

"Bet that was a lovely wake up. We're still in London, barely, in traffic but it seems to be moving."

"You're not on the phone and driving are you?" Diane asked disapprovingly.

"No, I've been demoted to passenger status. Aaron's behind the wheel, God save me. You're on speaker by the way Diane."

"'Ey, you alright?" Aaron called out before shifting gears and moving forward.

"Not too bad pet, Vic's not enjoying the contractions so far. She was giving Adam a lashing so I excused myself to get coffee. How did your meetings go? Adam told me the first went well?"

"Yeah, the first went as good as it could've done. The second not so. I've re-scheduled, since your stepson rang me halfway through about Vic."

The conversation continued, Rob taking over so Aaron could focus on where he was going. They were finally out of London, where the journey was considerably more comfortable.

Three hours later Aaron turned right and pulled into Hotten General's car park.

Both lads unbuckled their seatbelts before clambering out of the car. They broke into a jog up to the hospital reception, Rob almost clattering into the desk as he skidded to a stop.

The person behind the desk glanced up from the keyboard, head to the side.

"Victoria Su- um, Barton? She went into labour a couple of hours ago." Rob said breathlessly.

The second the room number had left the lips of the woman in front of them they took off, Aaron throwing a 'thanks' over his shoulder.

The lift up to the seventh floor seemed to take years, Rob tapping his feet and pacing about as Aaron kept a grip on the bar, the movement of the lift causing his stomach to do flips. They were lucky enough to grab an empty lift, so there was no need to waste time stopping on other floors.

There was a ding and door opened onto the maternity ward.

Aaron was all too happy to leave, hating lifts with a passion. It was only when he was halfway up the corridor that he noticed Rob was still stood right outside the lift, leant against the wall.

"Robert? You okay?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine, it was just hard enough hearing Vic in pain over the phone, let alone experiencing it first hand. I've got a weird nervous feeling in my stomach."

"It'll be better when you get there. You don't want to miss this Rob. Also you heard her on the phone, she needs ya."

"She doesn't. And her child definitely doesn't." Rob murmured, hardly loud enough to be heard.

"What?"

"I'm terrified that I'll mess them up, my niece or nephew. That I'm gonna hurt them by accident in the future, that because they know me life will just decide to mess with 'em." Rob admitted.

Aaron noticed his hands were shaking by his sides.

"Look at all the people this kid'll have. You couldn't wish for a better mum than Vic could ya? Adam, I know you see him as an idiot, but he will love that kid to hell and back. Moira and Diane as grandmas. You as an uncle, me trying me best as the god-dad. Life won't get a chance to mess with them, because I know you will be one of the first to jump to their defence. Even if you don't know it yet. As for Vic being in pain, this is Victoria Sugden we're talking about. She's strong. She can cope."

Rob gave a smile as Aaron pulled him into a hug.

"Ready to go?" Aaron asked as they separated. Rob gave a nod as answer, intertwining his fingers with Aaron's as they headed down the corridor.

They got lost. Of course they did, someone decided that the maternity ward needed some extra fun, so they made it a maze, wards everywhere, chaos leaking from every room, screams and sobs and babies entering the world.

It would have seemed quite awe-inspiring normally, a corridor of life, the first sight that these new humans would ever lay eyes on.

Neither Rob nor Aaron had time for that.

"How difficult is it to find a ward?" Rob asked as they backtracked yet again.

"Robert! Aaron!" They both spun towards the voice, seeing a tired but happy looking Diane at the other end of the corridor. 

They both rushed towards her.

"We can't find the room." Aaron said, in explanation for Rob's frantic expression.

"Oh right! It's this way." She said after hugging each of them.

As they turned left Aaron scoffed victoriously.

"Told you it was this way, Mr 'I-know-where-my-own-sister's-giving-birth.'"

"Well it makes no sense that it's down here! If they used logic, or basic maths, then ward twelve should be after ward eleven, which is down there!" Rob argued back, pointing in the direction they'd just come.

Diane rolled her eyes, deciding not to get involved.

When they reached ward twelve the bickering fell silent as Vic looked up and broke into a smile.

Adam followed her eye-line and waved, standing up and bear-hugging Aaron before dragging him to Vic's bedside, giving Rob an awkward clap on the shoulder.

"Took your time." Vic said, her voice starting off bright and jokey, but fading into a pained hiss by the end as pain hit her.

"Vic?" Rob grabbed her hand, kneeling by her bed as her face screwed up in anguish.

"Hey Vic? Remember the breathing Vic. In and out Vic. Listen Vic." Adam said, determined as a five year old tugging on his mother's arm, puffing like a blowfish.

"Shut up Adam." Vic and Rob said in unison, just as a doctor waltzed in, as if strolling across a beach on a bank holiday Monday, rather than approaching a lady in clear agony.

"How're we doing Victoria?" He asked.

Even from behind Aaron could tell Rob wanted to deck the guy asking the stupid question just from the way his back tensed up. In an attempt to keep him calm Aaron gripped his shoulders tightly.

"How do you think? This baby is trying to kill me." As she finished her sentence Vic slumped back into the mattress, muscles finally relaxing, smiling softly as Diane gently wiped the sweat from her forehead with a handkerchief.

"We'll I think we'll check how far along you are." The doctor turned to Aaron, Diane and Rob then. "We'll just be two seconds, I'll call you back in."

They all filed into the hall, seeing the doctor pull a purple curtain around the bed as they left.

Rob leant against wall, sliding down it until his bum hit the cold floor, Aaron doing the same beside him as Diane remained on her feet.

"This is the most surreal thing in the world. I mean, Vic's having a kid. Vic. My little sister is having a baby? I remember her being a baby. She doesn't seem old enough!" Rob exclaimed.

"Imagine being in my shoes! Still, her and Adam will be amazing parents." Diane said, noticing how Rob was leaning against Aaron, and how Aaron seemed perfectly content with it.

"I'm lookin' forward to seeing how Adam does on two hours sleep for the next year of his life." Aaron commented with a slight chuckle.

"You think he'll be able to sleep when that child's a year old? Love, he's got at least five, six years of interrupted nights because of bad dreams and tummy aches." Diane said.

A few minutes later they were allowed back in, everyone noticing that Vic was looking a lot more bemused than she had before they'd left.

"You alright Vic?" Aaron asked carefully, standing next to her bedside.

"She's fine, just-"

"Excuse me Adam, I'm pregnant, not mute." Victoria cut her husband off with such sharpness that both Rob and Aaron reeled back.

"They checked how far along I am. I figured you know, terrible pain keeps shooting through my stomach, must be close right? Four centimeters. Not even halfway!"

"They guessed about another six hours, but it's just a rough idea." Adam added, glancing at Vic worriedly, as if worried she'd try and bite his head off.

Everyone else smiled sympathetically.

"Looks like we're in for a bit of a wait then." Rob said, sitting back in the chair he managed to steal from Adam at Vic's bedside.

It took a delightful eight hours of increasingly painful contractions for the doctor to finally deem Vic ready, taking her down to the delivery room with a panicked Adam by her side. Aaron, Rob and Diane took seats in the hall, all half asleep but refusing to leave before the newest Barton had been brought into the world.

"She's taking her time about this i'nt she?" Aaron said through a yawn, poking a sleeping Rob, who's head had fallen onto Aaron's shoulder. Rob stirred before sitting up straight.

"She had the baby?"

"No pet, Aaron's just complaining." Diane quickly re-assured.

"I'm sorry my sister's birth is taking so long, keeping you from an important social event is she?" Rob joked, flicking at the material of Aaron's shirt.

"Says the person who has no friends." Aaron responded in a sing-song, dodging to the left as Rob reached out to flick him again.

"Too slow old man."

"Ol- Diane tell him!" Diane stared at the display, it was all she could do to keep her mouth shut.

"You two are certainly getting on well." She remarked, the traces of a knowing smile growing.

It took both Rob and Aaron glancing down to the floor in embarrassment to confirm her suspicions. She still wanted to hear it from them though, mainly because the blush on her step-son's face was both endearing and funny at the same time.

Seeing a shy smile on the face of the normally grumpy Aaron was also a nice change of pace.

"So go on, fill me in. What's going on with you two?" She asked. Rob glanced at Aaron, unsure of how the lad wanted to play this. When he received a slightly nervous, but still very definite nod, he knew it was okay to let Diane in on the secret.

"We're back together, giving it another go." The words had only just left Rob's lips before Diane had placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm happy for ya," She looked over at Aaron and kissed his cheek as well. "Both of you. And if it means you're gonna stop calling 'round when Aaron's at work to talk about how much you miss him then..."

"Oi! I have never done that!" Rob insisted, cheeks flaming.

"Of course you didn't lad, I'm completely imagining everything." Diane responded, voice dripping with sarcasm as she gave Aaron a wink.

"What an interesting bit of information Diane, never heard about this." Aaron teased.

"So I have this to look forward to then? You two gangin' up on me?" Rob asked.

"Oh this is nothing, wait 'til Vic and Adam find out." Aaron whispered.

"Are you boys telling people about this? Or keeping it quiet?"

Diane's question caused both and Rob and Aaron to look at each other, and subsequently shrug at the same time.

"I don't mind telling people, or if you want time to keep it quiet and adjust I can do that too." Rob offered.

"Let's tell people. I don't want to be sneaking around just to see you." Aaron decided.

At the words Rob grinned widely.

"I agree."

"But leave it until at least tomorrow. Vic'll kill us if we try to steal her thunder."

With a laugh from Diane and a chaste kiss on the cheek from Rob it was decided.

* * *

Aaron was the first one to notice Adam walking down the corridor, many hours later, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve. Their eyes connected and Aaron couldn't stop the grin, the excitement erasing any of the tiredness lingering in his muscles and behind his eyes. He pushed himself up, careful to step over Rob's legs as he rushed to his best friend.

Adam didn't say anything at first, just grabbed Aaron and pulled him into a hug that damn near broke a rib, but Aaron figured that today of ll days he could forgive it.

When they finally broke away Aaron was on the dangerous brink of tears, sniffing defiantly to keep them hidden.

"Well?" Aaron asked, voice low as he glanced back at Diane and Rob, both of whom were asleep.

"Little girl. Seven pounds exactly. She's gorgeous Aaron." Adam's voice was thick as another wave of tears hit him.

"Must have taken Vic's genes on that one then?" Aaron joked, glancing over Adam's shoulder down the corridor the lad had emerged from.

The thought that somewhere there was one of his best friend's, who had just brought a little girl, his god-daughter, into the world, it was confusing in the best possible way and he wanted nothing more than to see his exhausted friend and, of course, the new arrival.

"Definitely." Adam agreed through a laugh.

"My mum's on her way down, I did the whole 'ring the entire family' thing and most of them, including yer mum, are turning up tomorrow, not wanting to knacker Vic out, me mum's me mum, so she has to be here."

Aaron nodded, somewhat understanding but not really focussing. He knew Moira would be here soon, but most of Adam's words hadn't stuck in his head.

There was really only one thing on his mind.

"Can we visit her?" He couldn't keep the question back any longer.

Adam grinned. "'Course lad! Wake them two."

* * *

The room was surprisingly quiet, Vic sat up in her bed with pillows supporting her back and a kind faced nurse checking up on the bundle of blankets lying in Vic's arms.

Adam walked in first whilst the other three hung back, Rob peering through the window at the way Adam kissed his sister's cheek, before turning to his newborn daughter with this look of complete awe. It took a few seconds for him to glance up and inform Vic that her family were outside, but the second she knew she gestured them to come in, shushing them as they came through, as if they'd burst in playing the maracas otherwise.

Rob made a beeline for the bed, bending quickly to kiss Vic's forehead before looking down at his niece lying on his sister's chest, a silent request for permission to say hello.

Upon her nod Rob took a step closer to the bed, touching the little girl's hand with his thumb as lightly as he could.

She was awake, but calmer than Rob thought she'd be. She was definitely as beautiful as he'd guessed though, bright eyes and soft skin. It felt like being in a trance, holding the tiny starfish hand was the cementing of a connection that felt unbreakable.

"Hi baby girl." He whispered, looking up only for a brief second as he felt Vic's eyes on him.

She smiled wider and rearranged her arms carefully, the little girl slotting perfectly in place, cradled like a dream.

Of course, Rob thought. This was Vic's child. If anyone was going to be a first time natural it would be his little sister.

The thought brought him back to the hospital room, and he looked over at Diane and Aaron apologetically before standing, relinquishing his niece's hand with more difficulty than he thought.

Diane was next, with that natural instinct for what to do coming in very handy.

Rob watched from the end of the bed with Aaron, hands gently clasped out of sight. He could tell Aaron was getting emotional, and that for some reason the lad who usually cried whenever the feeling came was trying to keep it together.

Eventually Diane stepped back and all eyes turned to Aaron.

With a light nudge from Rob he edged closer, mouthing a response to Vic's silent 'hi' and sitting in the chair Adam had pushed next to the latest, best-selling attraction in Vic's arms.

The second she looked at him he broke, the tears began to spill as he brushed over her cheek and automatically tucked the blanket he'd lightly displaced back around her.

"She's beautiful." Aaron remarked, voice catching in his throat. Adam clapped both hands on Aaron's shoulders in agreement.

"Do you want to hold her?" Vic asked. "And before you both ask, yes, you can both also hold her." She added, knowing her brother and step mother too well.

Aaron nodded wordlessly, turning his body and pulling off his blazer, which he hadn't removed from the meeting.

Listening intently to Vic's instructions, and with a little help from Adam for the passover, Aaron moved his left arm slightly and then he was holding a baby, her soft weight resting against his chest.

He was a little terrified to move, but Adam helped to settle him back against the chair before Vic insisted that he was allowed to breathe, having noticed the effort her friend was making to not move his chest.

"I don't want her to cry." Aaron muttered.

"Babies do that pet, don't look so petrified." Diane replied light heartedly.

She didn't cry, she just stared at Aaron's face.

"Oh, there's something super cute she did earlier. Stick your tongue out, she might try to copy you!" Vic said.

Everyone in the room simultaneously inched a little closer.

Feeling a tad ridiculous but too curious to not give it a go Aaron waited until the little girl was focussed on his features, face not more than a few centimetres from here before poking his tongue out between his lips for a few seconds.

When she gave it a go Aaron couldn't keep in his laughter, his body relaxing for the first time since the little girl had been handed over to him. This kid was gonna wrap Adam around her little finger, no doubt about it. She'd probably have Rob and Aaron doing whatever she liked too; Aaron certainly couldn't imagine saying no to anything she asked for.

"Um, who wants to hold her next? I've had her for ages, sorry." Aaron said meekly.

"Go ahead." Rob said to Diane, taking a step back to let her through.

Aaron's passover technique wasn't quite as perfected as Vic's, despite both of them being new to the whole thing, but Diane was a professional, able to cope with even the clumsiest of situations, which passing over a bundle of blankets and softly mewling, squirming baby certainly qualified for.

Aaron almost envied Diane for her confidence. Arms positioned perfectly to support the baby's head, Diane seemed as calm as anything, even managing to break a smile when the little girl started mewling a little more frustratedly, something which would have terrified Aaron to his core.

Instead Diane stood up, not once fumbling for the edge of the blanket or worrying about losing her grip, and began to walk around the hospital room, lightly bouncing the baby up and down until the dissatisfied sounds quietened down. Even Vic seemed enthralled.

"It's a knack you learn, you don't forget it." She offered in explanation when she noticed the faces of those in the room.

"Robert?"

Rob's face was the picture of fear, but he took a shaky step forward, insisting on sitting down with his back pressed against the chair, just as Aaron had done.

As his niece was lowered into his arms it felt like everything that had happened since he'd returned back to village, starting at the god-awful beginning and clawing his way up to somewhat decent, trading his pride for personal growth along the way, it felt like all that had some kind of purpose.

He'd felt that a couple of times before. Once had been the night a few days ago, where he'd spent time with Vic and a couple of pizzas and she'd admitted that she liked the Rob he was now a lot more than the old one.

He'd acted offended in a clearly jokey way when he'd heard that, to hide the real sting it had caused. She'd offered the best possible response.

_"I still loved you back then Rob, I always have. But when you first came back you were hard work. I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be harsh. You're happier now, you're at ease with yourself. I like you better this way, is that a crime?"_

The other times had been with Aaron. All of them Aaron.

Now this little girl had joined the list.

"You thought about what you're gonna call her yet?" Rob heard Aaron ask.

"Been throwing a few about but yeah, we think we've decided." Adam said, his smile evident even though Rob couldn't see him, his eyes on how his niece's eyes were darting around.

"We thought of Skylar." Vic finished, biting her lip in anticipation to hear the reception of the name.

"Skylar Barton." Rob tried out thoughtfully, drawing the attention of everyone.

Reluctantly he pulled his attention away from his niece to look up.

"Rolls off the tongue, as much as I hate to admit, since it's his surname." Rob pointed out before turning back to the girl and lightly bopping her on the nose.

Adam glared at Rob before turning back to his wife.

Vic moved to look at her daughter's face.

"Welcome to the world Skylar Barton."

* * *

The calm stillness of the room was soon broken by the arrival of Nana Moira and her chauffeur Cain, who gave Aaron a nod but otherwise remained by the door whilst his wife rushed forward to give Vic a hug and kiss her son on the forehead before removing her grandchild from his arms.

Aaron decided to get some air, after having had a good few more holds of his god-daughter, each time becoming more and more used to the weight of her and how he had to support her body.

The air was welcome after so long in Vic's room. They were all going to leave within the next hour anyway, to give Vic and baby Skylar a chance to sleep and Adam a chance to just spend time with his wife and daughter.

Aaron was glad he'd gotten out a little bit early, the breeze was pleasant, he wanted to allow himself some time to enjoy it before being bundled into a car and driving back to the village.

He found a bench outside the hospital entrance and took a seat, crossing his arms and leaning his head back, eyes closed. It was weird how so much had happened in just a few days: him and Rob were together again and there was a new member of his family now.

"Enjoying the night air?"

The voice startled him, but didn't cause any alarm, he recognized it straight away.

Sitting up he gave Rob a smile and shifted up on the bench. Rob took the seat and let out a sigh.

"I don't think I could be more sleepy if I tried."

"Oh please go upstairs and complain to Vic about being tired after she's just given birth, I could do with a laugh." Aaron responded, laughing as Rob pouted before grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him close.

"Y'know, these last few days are all in my top best." Rob muttered.

"Y'know, these last few days have really reminded me how cheesy you are." Aaron said, but he rested his head on Rob's shoulder regardless, and when Rob took hold of his hand he didn't complain as their fingers were laced together.

"Y'know something else?" Aaron started, looking up at the windows of the hospital building in front of them. "Skylar is gonna be the most spoilt little girl this side of the country. Adam and you... neither of ya are gonna be able to say no."

"I saw your face when you were holding her, like she's not gonna walk all over you." Rob said in defence.

"It's true." Aaron admitted.

Rob gently turned so that he could press a kiss to Aaron's mouth. Aaron responded for a few seconds before pulling back.

"What was that for?"

"Nothin'," Rob answered.

"I'm just happy. Got my sister, my step-mum, my gorgeous niece and you. I'm just happy."

It was a good answer, one that caused Aaron to lean his forehead against Rob's and smile.

"I'm happy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over... feeling a bit emotional actually. If it's requested I can do a follow-up to this, I will put myself through the hell of another chaptered fic if it's wanted by the people :P I hope you enjoyed and that this poignant moment wasn't disrupted by any damn typos :P  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


End file.
